


A surprising gift

by Kinelev



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Cheesy, Crazy In Love, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Pregnancy, Really totally cheesy!, Rimming, Roger can’t stop touching Rafa, other players - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 35,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinelev/pseuds/Kinelev
Summary: Rafael Nadal and Roger Federer receive an unexpected gift.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning! Don’t read if you don’t agree with the idea of a pregnant man.

The tour was now in New York. The tournament had started three days ago.  
It was a nice morning, the heat was bearable for the late August, the sky a deep blue, everything seemed so right, except that’s not how Rafael Nadal was feeling.  
He was feeling like crap, like he had the flu or something else. It had been about three weeks since he wasn’t ok and it was getting worse. He was exhausted, he had cramps everywhere, especially in his belly and he had the feeling he was going to throw up at any moment.  
Maybe he had eaten something bad or was really tired at the moment. He didn’t know. What he knew was that he hadn’t said anything. Not to his team, not to Roger. He had seen some concerned looks, « are you all right Raf? », « yes, just a little tired, everything is ok ». He didn’t want to worry anyone.  
Rafa carried on his way through the corridors of the US open. Time for practice, before the second round tomorrow. He prepared and then joined his team on court number 10. A lot of people were there to see  
him : his team, the fans, the journalists. He took a deep breath and braced himself for the two hour practice. Be professional, don’t show anything and smile.  
It was two hours of pure torture. Toni had been shouting at him during the whole practice, « faster, be more precise, no! Don’t stop young man ... ».  
Going to the shower after had been a real relief. He stayed under the spray for long minutes, put on clean clothes, did some interviews and came back to the hotel room. He said his team he was going to rest for a little while, they frowned but didn’t say anything. He went directly to the bed where he fell asleep right away. God, he was so tired!  
A tender caress awoke him. He opened his eyes and saw a smile and a look that said « I love you ». Roger, his beautiful husband!  
« Hey, sleepy head! »  
« Rogi... »  
« I was looking for you at the tournament but couldn’t find you. So I called your team, they said you were at the hotel. »  
« Si, wanted to rest. »  
« Ok, you want to go for lunch, it’s one pm? »  
« Yes » Rafa stood up from the bed and suddenly felt dizzy. Roger grabbed him.  
« Raf, are you ok? »  
« Yes, got up too fast. »  
« You sure? »  
« Si, let’s go. Where do you want to eat? »  
Roger looked a bit concerned, but as Rafa was smiling reassuringly to him, he put his thought aside and said « how about a good New York pizza? »

The next day, Roger was playing at 1:00, Rafa at 3:00. As their schedule was quite similar, they did their routine together: get up, breakfast, warm up, ...  
Roger left to get ready for his match.  
« I watch your match Rogi. »  
Roger smiled and kissed him. « And I’ll watch yours my love. »  
Roger won 6-3, 7-6, 6-2. He then went for a shower, his presser and decided to watch Rafa’s match.  
He sat in the players’ lounge and frowned at the tv. His husband had lost the first set 6-3, but what worried Roger was Rafa’s attitude on the court. It was not like him, his lover seemed slow, exhausted and unable to follow the rythm. Roger knew Rafa had had a bad night (he was there) but Rafa had told him he was just nervous and the Swiss had took it for granted. Roger came out of his reverie, something was definitely wrong he told himself. Rafa couldn’t match his opponent. Roger carried on watching the game, tensed and unable to help him. Rafa lost in three straight sets. The older man decided not to go to the locker room and to leave Rafa with his team. He texted him saying he was waiting for him in the players’ lounge.  
He waited, then he saw his man entering the room. He looked like hell. He had dark circles under his eyes and was walking slowly. He spotted Roger and came towards him.  
« Hey baby, I’m sorry. »   
« It’s ok Rog, it happens » said a defeated Rafa.  
« I know but... «   
« Can we sit down here a little por favor? » interrupted Rafa. God, he was so exhausted!  
« Sure, come baby. »  
Rafa sat on the couch and leaned on Roger closing his eyes. The Swiss let his lover rest. Soon he heard soft breaths, Rafa had fallen asleep! Two players came by and sat across Roger and Rafa, they obviously wanted to talk. Roger nodded but put one finger on his lips to tell them not to talk to loudly.  
The three of them carried on their talking, Rafa not waking once. Suddenly, Roger froze. His blood became like ice. Something was wrong with his husband.  
« Rafa! Rafa! Wake up. »  
No answer. Roger shook the young man gently.  
« Raf, please wake up. » Again no answer.  
He looked at the two players alarmed. He tried to wake him up again.  
« Call the emergencies. » He said one of the players. Everybody was starting to worry around them. Their two teams came in. Someone had warned them.  
« Roger, what’s wrong? » asked a very concerned Toni.  
« I don’t know. We called the emergencies. » Roger was beyond panicked now and he was seeing fear in uncle Toni’s eyes.  
Nobody knew what to do, hopefully the emergencies arrived.  
« Tell us. What’s wrong? »  
« He doesn’t wake up. » Roger said.  
The three emergency guys took Rafa with precaution and put him on a stretcher. One of them was a doctor.  
« Anything we need to know? »  
« No, he is, was ok. He started his day as usual. Maybe he felt more tired than usual. » Roger said.  
« He is an athlete at the top of his health. Since when did you notice his tiredness? »  
« Maybe three weeks. » Roger answered.  
« 0k » the doctor said «we go to the hospital right now. »  
« What? No, he’s going to... »  
« Mr Federer, we can’t wait. »  
Roger nodded weakly. He felt his world falling apart. 

At the hospital, Roger and both their teams were told to wait while Rafa was taken care of.  
Roger was beyond panic now. His man, the love of his life was unconscious on a hospital bed and he didn’t know what was happening. During the previous weeks, the Swiss had noted that his husband looked more tired, but he always said it was ok to Roger.  
Roger saw a lot of medical staff going to his husband’s room and nobody was informing him. At one moment, he tried to get some news but they told him to wait and be patient.  
After long moments, a nurse came and told him to go to the room. He looked at the teams and tried to smile. Toni nodded sending him strength through his look.  
He entered the room. There were a lot of people. Rafa was on the bed, looking pale and tired, but awake now. Roger went directly to his husband, took his hand and kissed his knuckles tenderly without leaving his eyes.  
« Mister Nadal, Mister Federer » said a man « I’m professor Riley. I would like to give the news ».  
Roger tensed feeling the worst coming. Rafa was also frightened.  
Against all odds, the professor started to smile, as well as the rest of the staff.  
« We have a fantastic news to tell you. It’s very rare. Mr Nadal, I’m proud to tell you that you are pregnant! »  
Stunned and unable to understand what had just been said, Roger and Rafa gaped at the team. Then, Roger came back to himself and said « Excuse me? What did you just say? »  
« Mr Federer, your husband is pregnant. Four weeks now » the professor smiled.  
« How? How? It’s impossible! » Roger said while looking at Rafa who was still unable to form words.  
« Of course, it’s possible. You must know that there had been 19 men pregnancies so far. »  
Yes, he was right. The phenomenon had started about 10 years ago. The world had been stunned to learn that now some men could give birth, thanks to a gene the doctors were still trying to understand, but it was the reality. At first, the world had been shocked, some people talking about a miracle, others about a medical manipulation, but it was none of that, the truth was that it was an evolution of nature only a few men could experience.  
« I pregnant? » Rafa asked.  
« Yes, four weeks »  
« How did I... »  
« Errr, you know...like a man and a woman... ». Rafa blushed.  
« I have the gene to become pregnant? »  
« Yes. Only a few men have it. We are still trying to understand it ».  
Rafa put instinctively his hands on his stomach. There was a life developing here! He suddenly felt overwhelmed and started crying.  
« Rafa, Rafa. Don’t cry baby » Roger started to cry as well. Both men were starting to realize the enormity of the news.  
« Rogi, we are going to have a baby » Rafa whispered « a baby. »  
« Oh my god, a baby » Roger put one hand on Rafa’s stomach while caressing his husband’s cheek. « I love you. You’re amazing. » He kissed his husband.  
They looked into each other’s eyes laughing and crying at the same time.  
« Gentlemen » the professor said « You have to know it’s a high risk pregnancy. Mr Nadal will have to be followed very closely. »  
« Why did he faint? Is it normal? » Roger asked.  
« Yes, it’s normal. His level of hormones were extremely high. But everything will be back to normal now that we know the reason and we can treat him. »  
« I have to stay here? » Rafa asked annoyed.  
« Yes, a few days to stabilize you. »  
« Rogi! » Rafa panicked.  
« I’m not going to leave you, baby. Professor? »  
« You can stay here Mister Federer. It’s a special situation. We don’t want your husband to feel anxious. We will bring a bed here . »  
« Thank you. Now tell us more about the pregnancy. »  
« Or course. So Mr Nadal, you are four week pregnant. The birth should be at the end of April. You understand that you have to be careful, so no more tennis at the moment. You concentrate on your pregnancy. You can travel as I imagine that you are going to follow your husband, but only until February. After, you will come back here to wait for the birth. My team and I will do it, it’s a delicate moment and we are used to take care of the pregnant men during the birth. Mr Nadal, we will have a close look at you during your pregnancy, but as you are going to travel, I will contact my colleagues in the different countries you are going to go. We will need your schedule Mister Federer. »  
« Sure. » Roger looked at Rafa smiling « Now, we have to inform our families, our teams. »  
« And the press » one of the medical staff said « the news has spread that Mr Nadal has been brought to the hospital unconscious. »  
« Shit! We will have to do a statement » Roger frowned.  
« It’s a news you can’t keep for yourself. » the professor said « if I may suggest, the clearer the better. I propose a press conference as soon as possible with you, Mr Federer, your two agents and myself. That way, there won’t be any speculation. »  
« Ok, we will talk to Tony and Benito. » Roger said.  
« Now, we are going to leave you alone and come back later. I’m sure you want to be just the two of you to savoure the news and then inform your families and teams. See you later » the professor said.  
« Thank you » Rafa and Roger replied.  
Everybody left the room. Roger and Rafa looked at each other.  
« A baby, my love! » the Swiss was amazed.  
« Rogi! We are going to be parents. Te quiero »  
« Ich liebe dich mi amor » Roger said tenderly, kissed him and put his hands again on his husband stomach. 

Meanwhile, in the waiting room, the teams were panicking. They had no news. What was wrong? Toni had phoned to the family in Mallorca and to Roger’s parents. Everybody was anguished. Toni tried to reassure them, but inside he was frightened. Suddenly, they saw Roger arriving, smiling and...had he cried? The Swiss told everybody to come to Rafa’s room. There, they Skyped Rafa and Roger’s parents. First everybody was relieved to see Rafa better but they were still anxious. What had happened?  
Rafa and Roger told the news with an emotion they couldn’t keep. Everybody was beyond stunned. Roger explained what the professor had told them. A joy exploded in the room, in Mallorca and in Switzerland! Everybody was crying, kissing, hugging, looking at Rafa like a treasure.  
The press conference took place the next day with Roger Federer, Tony Godsick, Benito Perez Barbadillo and professor Riley.  
The world was atonished to learn that Rafael Nadal was pregnant. Congratulations to both future parents came from all over the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks after Roger and Rafa discovered they are pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Male pregnancy.  
> Explicit.

Four weeks later, Rafa was munching popcorn happily on the bed. It was early afternoon. He was watching sports on TV, while waiting for Roger. His life has dramatically changed during the last month.  
He was now eight week pregnant. He had stopped playing tennis and was now travelling with Roger who was playing Beijing. But they were not alone. Indeed, after the news, their respective families had decided to travel with them to have a close look on Rafael. Between the teams (Rafa’s team had decided to carry on taking care of the young man during his pregnancy) and the family members, they were a group of more than twenty people! They had booked three houses next to the tournament to fit everybody but were gathering in one of them every evening to have dinner.  
Rafa was spending his days relaxing and being spoiled. He was sick most mornings, but overall he was ok, following Professor Riley’s recommandations.  
So there he was on the bed when he perked up at the tv. They were showing a preview of the tournament which had yet to start. He watched Roger saying a few words during a short interview and waved stupiditely at the tv beaming.  
Someone knocked at the door.  
« Rafael? »  
« Si! Come in mama. »  
« How are you darling? Do you need something? »  
« No thank you. I’m good mama. »  
« Ok. Some of us are going out. Do you want to come? »  
« No, I’m waiting for Rogelio. »  
« I see...and what are you going to do? »  
Rafa blushed and was trying to find a reasonable answer when he heard several voices, then footsteps approaching.  
« Holà mi amor! »  
« Rogelio! » smiled an excited Rafa.  
Roger went to Rafa and kissed him, then said hello to his mother in law.  
« Roger, we are going out. Do Rafa and you want to come?  
« No, we are staying here relaxing. »  
« Riiiiight. Ok I leave you now you two loverbirds. See you later. »

Ana Maria left the room and closed the door.  
« Alone at last! » Roger said and kissed his husband «how do you feel baby? How is the little one? » He put one hand on his husband’s stomach.  
« We good Rogi. We were waiting for you. »  
« Oh my loved ones! So what do you want to do? » Roger murmured.  
« Don’t know » said Rafa shyly while biting at his lower lip and playing with a corner of the sheet.  
« Really? Well, we could go for a walk, we could read... » the Swiss teased.  
« Rogi! »  
« What? » Roger said innocently « do you have a better idea? »  
« Rogelio, stop playing with me! »  
« Or we could do this » he kissed Rafa’s mouth « Or that. » he bit his neck playfully.  
Rafa moaned and put his hands behind the older’s man head pulling him towards his lips again. Roger invaded his mouth and explored it. His hands wanderer to the hem of Rafa’s T-shirt. He then removed it and came back to his lover’s mouth with lust.  
« Rogi. Follame! » asked Rafa.  
« Ja, mon chéri. » Roger left his lips and sucked his neck. He then put his mouth on his right nipple while pinching at the left one. He repeated the action the other way round. Rafa was breathing heavily saying his name. Roger pursued his way and stopped at his belly which he kissed tenderly for long minutes. Rafa took his head in his hands and forced him to come back to his mouth. They kissed hungrily leaving saliva between them.  
« Baby, I need to devour you now. »  
« Si, do it. Anything. »  
With a last kiss, Roger left his mouth and traced his way to his lover’s shorts. He pressed light kisses on Rafa’s cock hidden behind clothes. Rafa giggled. He removed the shorts and caressed the hard length through the briefs.  
Rafa’s cock twitched. Roger decided to make him crazy. He mouthed heavily his cock through the fabric. Rafa was saying his name breathingly, one hand on Roger’s head, the other one holding tightly the pillow.  
« Rogi, more! More Rogi! »  
« More what! This? » he licked the shaft « Or that? » he nipped at his thighs.  
« Rogi! » Rafa tried to removed his briefs. Roger stopped him.  
« stop it! It’s my job baby. »  
He slowly removed Rafa’s briefs without leaving his eyes. He kissed the cock, gave a long lick from the base to the top where he stopped and began kissing it hotly holding his gaze with Rafa’s. There was a lot of precum there. He took all of it, began coating his lips with it and went to kiss his lover sharing the taste. Rafa responded beautifully encircling his waist and searching for friction.  
« Not yet Raf. » Roger said with a throaty voice. He stood up and removed his clothes as fast as possible.  
He went back to the beautiful cock resting on the still flat stomach and this time, he decided not to tease it but to take it as deep as possible. His blowjobs were usually spectacular, this one was one of them. He was sucking at his lover’s dick while his hands were rubbing and pinching Rafa’s nipples. The young Spaniard was moaning prettily. Roger carried on his ministrations and Rafa came hard into his lover’s mouth, panting heavily. Everything became white for a while. When Rafa came back to himself, he saw Roger smiling gently at him, eyes dilated with desire.  
« Hey there! »  
« Rogi... »  
Roger pressed himself against Rafa. He was still hard. He took Rafa’s hand, put it on his cock and said « are you going to help me with that? »  
As an answer, Rafa took one of the Swiss hands and placed it on his ass.  
Understanding, Roger reached the lube which was on the nightstand, poured some on the ass and rubbed his hole.He inserted one finger, then two, preparing his lover.  
« You’re ok baby? »  
« Si, please Rogi! » pleaded the young man.  
Roger didn’t want to deny his young lover. He put himself on his back and tug gently at Rafa.  
« Ride me baby. »  
Rafa lowered himself on Roger’s cock. Both men moaned and Rafa began a sensual pace. He put his hands on Roger’s chest. The Swiss helped him by placing his hands under his thighs for Rafa to go up and down and penetrate his lover deeper. Rafa was hard again, tilting his head back. He searched for his own cock, but Roger slapped his hand.  
« No baby, just on my cock. »  
The room was filled with their hard breathing.  
« Rafa, Rafa » chanted Roger « I’m close. »  
The young man carried on his movement, stilled and came hard on Roger.  
The Swiss followed him and came deep inside his lover, leaving his seed.  
The next moments were spent kissing and saying love words.  
Then, Rafa yawned.  
« Sleep my love. I’ll wake you up when everybody comes back before dinner. »  
Rafa came closer to Roger and drifted into sleep where he dreamt of his lover and their future baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it!
> 
> Follame : fuck me


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First ultrasound of the Nadal Federer baby.

One month later, here they were for the Rolex Paris Masters. Rafael was feeling better, he had less nausea now and was starting to regain appetite! His pregnancy was not showing yet, but he was looking forward to it. Roger couldn’t help touching his belly, what would it be when he has a baby bump!  
The master had started and Roger was doing pretty good. Of course, their clan had followed! It was sometimes overwhelming to have so many people around them, but they managed to be alone together as often as possible.  
Rafael was still in bed resting and enjoying the very comfortable bed in their rented house, when the alarmed rang at 8:30. He groaned. Why was it so early? And above all, why wasn’t Roger in bed with him? He got up and went downstairs in just his shorts and a t-shirt, his hair in a disarray.  
« Morning Cinderella! » Roger said.  
Everybody was there, ready and having breakfast.  
Rafa went for his husband who took him by the waist and kissed his belly.  
« What do you want to eat? »  
Rafa groaned again, not quite awake.  
« Oh I see we are grumpy today. » Roger said. Everybody chuckled. Rafa threw a dark look to their clan and sat down next to his husband, who put hot chocolate, fruits and bread with butter in front of him.  
Rafa had breakfast in silence, leaving the talking to the others. He leaned on Roger.  
« Everything ok baby? »  
« Si. »  
« We have to be ready for 9:30. Our appointment is at 10:30. I don’t want to be late. »  
« Me neither. »  
« Can you imagine my love? Our baby’s first ultrasound! »  
« Can’t wait. »  
Roger kissed his temple.  
« Finish your breakfast and go get ready. »

They left for Necker hospital. Professor Riley had arranged an appointment with Professor Legrand, a renowned French obstetrician. Discreetly, they went to the professor’s office where a secretary welcomed them.  
« Hello, we have an appointment at 10:30. The name is Nadal. » Roger said.  
« Good morning. Yes, could you wait a few minutes please, the professor is going to receive you? »  
« Thank you. »  
They went to the waiting room. Fortunately, nobody was there. They sat and Roger took Rafa’s hand in his.  
« I’m so impatient to see our baby for the first time, mi amor. »  
« Me too. I hope everything is ok. » Rafa said.  
« Don’t worry. » Roger kissed Rafa. 

« Mister Nadal? »  
« Yes? »  
« The professor will receive you, please follow me. »The secretary said.  
They followed her, hand in hand and entered an office.  
« Hello, my name is Daniel Legrand. Nice to meet you mister Nadal mister Federer. »  
The professor said with a heavy French accent.  
« Thanks for receiving us. » Roger said.  
« Hello.» followed the young Spaniard.  
« Please, have a seat. »  
Roger and Rafa sat still hand in hand.  
The professor took a file on his desk.  
« So, professor Riley sent me your file mister Nadal. »  
« Rafa please. »  
« First, congratulations to both of you. It’s so unique, so rare. You must be elated. We’re going to do everything for you. You’re now 12 week pregnant Rafa. How do you feel? »  
« I’m good, except a little tired. »  
« It’s perfectly normal. Male pregnancies are more risky from the beginning and so is the tiredness. Anything else? »  
« No, I have less nausea now and want to eat more and more. »  
« Ok, it’s the normal process. Do you take the pills professor Riley told you to take? »  
« Yes. »  
« It’s very important. As a male, there are vitamins your body can’t metabolize, thus the pills. Shall we do the ultrasound now? »  
« We are looking forward to it. » Roger said. 

Professor Legrand pointed a stretcher to Rafa who removed his hoodie.  
« Please, lie down. » He raised Rafa’s T-shirt and lowered a little his pants.  
« Sorry Rafa, it’s going to be cold. » the professor said while pouring some gel on his belly. Then, he took the ultrasound probe and put it on Rafa’s belly. He moved it until he said a little ah!  
« Rafa, Roger, may I introduce you to your baby? »  
Both men were looking at the screen but didn’t see anything.  
« I’m sorry but we don’t... »Roger began.  
« Don’t worry. This is the head. And here we have two legs and two arms. The heart is ok... »  
He carried on « everything seems normal. So, let me look further. According to the different measures, Rafa, you are indeed 12 week pregnant and your baby looks in good health. »  
The two men were transfixed, unable to look away from the screen. Then, Roger asked « is it a boy or a girl? »  
« Today, it’s impossible to tell. You’ll have to wait the next ultrasound. »  
« It doesn’t matter to us, a boy or a girl. We already are in love with the baby. » Roger said.  
He then heard a sniffing. He looked at Rafa who was crying.  
« What’s wrong baby? »  
« Nothing Rogi, I’m so happy. I never thought we... » hiccuped the young man.  
« I know baby, me too » said Roger who kissed the younger man.  
« Errr...I will give you pictures of the ultrasound. » the professor said.  
« Thank you. »

The professor cleaned Rafa’s belly and printed several pictures of their baby.  
« So far, you’re doing very well Rafa. Here are the pictures. If you have any questions, don’t hesitate. »  
« Thank you professor Legrand. » Rafa said.  
« Thank you very much. » Roger followed. 

They left the office and went back to their car where the driver was waiting for them.  
Inside the car, Rafa exploded with joy.  
« Rogi, our baby! »  
« Ja, mi amor. It’s beautiful! »  
Rafa took the pictures and traced the lines of their baby with his finger.  
« 6 months before this little one arrives. » Roger said «I can’t wait. »  
« I’m so happy Rogi. » Rafa said rubbing his belly.  
« I’m happy too baby. Let’s go back to our families and show them the good news. »  
Rafael leaned on Roger, their car driving through the Parisian traffic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To continue, I think


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of November in Mallorca.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got carried away!

Roger came out of the bathroom in just a towel and stopped. There in front of a mirror was Rafa. He was checking at himself, more precisely at his belly which he was caressing. Roger smiled tenderly. Rafael had started to show, he had now a small baby bump. He looks so beautiful thought Roger.  
He approached the young man slowly and encircled him resting his hands on the belly.  
« Hey baby, what are you doing? »  
« Nothing »  
« Come on, tell me »  
« I start having a baby bump »  
« I know. You don’t like it? »  
« I love it! «   
« I love it too! » Roger said carrying on touching Rafa while kissing at his neck.  
« Oh baby! » he pressed himself against his husband.  
« No time Rogi. We have lunch at my parents’ »  
« So we will be late » Roger nibbled his ear.  
« Rogi... » Rafa was starting to feel aroused  
« And that way, they’ll know I treat their son right »  
« They already know »  
« A little reminder is never enough »  
« Your parents will be there, as well as a lot of people »  
« Well, I’ll have to be attentive for you to look thoroughly fucked when we arrive then »  
« Rogelio... » Rafa moaned unable to resist the older man.  
« Come to bed ». Roger pushed Rafa on the bed and removed his clothes. He got rid of his towel.  
He kissed the small bump. Rafa stroked his head tenderly, then pulled at his hair, forcing the older man to come and kiss him.  
« Suck me » Roger said, his lips not leaving Rafa’s. He kneeled on the bed and Rafa laid himself on his front.  
Rafa pressed his lips on his lover’s cock and started a dance he was never tired of. He loved sucking Roger’s gorgeous dick. At the same time, the fingers of the Swiss were playing with his hole.  
« Still loose from this morning baby... » murmured Roger.  
« Si, was fucked so good »  
« On all fours baby » the Swiss commanded. Rafa obeyed immediately and presented his beautiful ass. He loved this position. Correction, he loved all positions! Sex with Roger was amazing and had been from day one.  
The Swiss fondled his globes and decided to put his mouth on his ass. Rimming Rafa was one of his favorite and he never passed an occasion to do it. He blew his hole, kissed it, then stopped.  
Rafa looked at him.  
« Rogi... »  
« What baby? » Roger said innocently.  
« Don’t stop. Eat me por favor »  
« You are going to do the work if you want it. I’m not moving. You move your gorgeous ass towards my lips and my tongue »  
Rafa started to move his arse back and forth, then up and down searching for the friction of his lover’s mouth. Eagerly, Roger gave him what he wanted and soon the Swiss recognized the signs. Rafa was breathing and moaning heavily. He stilled and shouted Roger’s name through his orgasm. Roger who had put one hand on Rafa’s cock had collected his semen. He used it as a lube coating himself and his lover’s hole. Then he slammed back home making Rafa shout.  
« I’m not going to last baby. You turn me on so much. » he draped himself on Rafa’s back, kissed him and started a fast rhythm. He kneeled back.  
« Arch more baby. Let me see this beauty of yours. I want to go deeper. »  
« Si, more Rogi. »  
Roger took Rafa’s cock in hand and felt it hardening.  
« Again? Oh yes! You’re such an amazing horny little thing »  
« Si, only for you »  
« You’re mine! » Roger groaned. « I’m going to come. Do you want my hand? »  
« No, just your cock! »  
« You take my cock so beautifully. I’m deep inside you. Do you feel it baby? »  
« Si! »  
« Come for me baby »  
The order sent Rafa over the edge. He came hard and felt Roger following him. They were both breathing hard. Roger took Rafa in his arms and kissed him.  
« Are you ok baby? » he said smiling.  
« Si. More! »  
« What? »  
« I want more Rogi! »  
« More What? »  
« More sex » Rafa said bluntly.  
« My, my, my. Someone is horny! But you said we didn’t have time »  
« Don’t care. We are already late »  
Roger looked at his husband and licked his lips.  
« I can’t deny you anything. Come my love » he took Rafa’s hand.  
« Rogi, I want more! » Rafa insisted.  
« I’m going to give it to you in the shower » he led Rafa towards the bathroom where he fucked him for the third time today.

They arrived one hour and a half late. There were a lot of people, Rafa’s parents having decided to gather their families and friends.  
Roger and Rafa arrived hand in hand. Ana Maria came to them.  
« We were starting to worry! What were you doing? »  
« Errr...we forgot the time, sorry » Roger said.  
« Rafael? » asked Ana Maria.  
« Mama, we... » he stopped unable to find a good reason, his mind still clouded by the hard sex Roger had given him.  
She looked at both of them, trying to identify something when her eyes widened.  
« Dio mio! You couldn’t wait » she exclaimed.  
Roger looked at her smirking, Rafael blushed furiously. The rest of the party whistled at the young couple. Roger led his husband towards everybody to say hello.  
One of Rafa’s friends approached him.  
« How many times? » he asked whispering.  
« Three » replied Roger with the same tone « and he wanted more. He seems insatiable lately »  
« Wow! Lucky you! »  
Roger winked.  
Later, after lunch which lasted until late afternoon, Roger was talking with people, when Rafa started to send him looks.  
« What? » Roger mouthed.  
Rafa licked his lips seductively, tilted his head and smiled. Roger felt aroused and tried to hide it.  
Rafa got up and walked towards the stairs leading to his old bedroom. He sent a glance to Roger who waited a little before following him. He met the eyes of Rafa’s friend who bursted laughing.  
Roger entered Rafa’s bedroom and locked the door. Rafa was sitting on his bed.  
« Everything all right baby? What do you want? » he asked knowing perfectly what his husband wanted.  
« Follame! » Rafa said simply.  
« You’re going to be the death of me! And if I say no?   
Rafa laughed prettily and started to undress without leaving his husband’s eyes.  
« Take me Rogi »  
Roger undressed as well and joined Rafa. He kissed him.  
« What do you want baby?  
« I want rim »  
« Again? »  
« Si, I want rim. I want your mouth on my ass. After I want your cock in my ass. I’m yours Rogi »  
« My little slut! Show me your hole. Oh baby so beautiful so good to eat »  
« Eat me Rogi. Now now now! »  
Roger began devouring his husband who was babbling.  
« I love your mouth, you know how to eat me so good. Go deeper Rogi. Take me » his orgasm took him by surprised. Roger licked at the come Rafa had left and kissed him. They shared the taste and Roger wanted nothing more than to come himself. He grabbed his cock and pumped it.  
« No, your cock in my hole, inside me »  
« Raf we don’t have any lube ».  
« You fucked me three times today, I’m ok. Come balls deep. » Rafa seemed completely gone only focused on having Roger’s dick inside him. For the second time today, he presented his ass to his husband.  
« Doggy style mi amor. Look I’m ready. I’m waiting for you cock.” He grabbed his two cheeks and showed Roger his hungry hole which was pulsing.  
Roger pushed inside, both hands on Rafa’s hips and began a punishing pace hitting his prostate.  
“Take it” Roger said.  
“ Come in me”  
“Don’t worry baby, I’m not going to waste it. I’m going to load deep inside you and maybe save some for your mouth, no?”  
“Si...” Rafa moaned.  
Roger sped the pace and soon both men came. Keeping his promise, Roger saved some come and coated Rafa’s lips who seemed delighted to drink this nectar.  
“More baby?” Chuckled Roger.  
“I’m good. I feel so horny, so hungry for you”  
“Must be the hormones, the pregnancy. I’m not going to complain. Let’s see where this is bringing us” Roger smiled.  
“We need a shower. We can’t go down like this.” Rafa said.  
“I agree”  
“What are we going to say?”  
“No need to say anything. They’ll know what we were doing. You were extremely vocal earlier!”  
“Rogi!”

They went down under everybody’s stare.  
“What were you thinking? Have you lost your mind!” Ana Maria said.  
“Listen mama, we...I...” Rafael started.  
“You can’t do this in front of everybody”  
“The room was locked!” Roger said.  
Someone started laughing. Some Rafa’s friends applauded. It was embarrassing.  
“It’s the pregnancy mama, I, I...”  
“We experienced the same thing when she was pregnant with you!” exclaimed Rafa’s father.  
“Sebastian!” Ana Maria blushed. “Anyway, let’s forget it.”  
Roger laughed and took Rafa’s hand. He led them towards their friends. The friend who had asked him how many times earlier showed him a number 4.  
“Really? Wow!” Someone said.  
Everybody whistled. Roger and Rafa were starting to feel embarrassed, the young man hiding in his husband’s neck.  
“Nothing to be ashamed of.” A friend said “It’s great. The couples react differently during the pregnancy. Some keep it normal, others don’t really do it anymore and there are those who can’t stop jumping on each other. Well done Raf!”  
“Stop embarrassing my baby!” Roger replied amused.  
“Oh by the way Rafa, do you want to EAT something?” Someone said stressing on the word eat. Everybody snickered.  
“Stop it you jealous people!” Roger laughed. He pressed his young lover closer to him and caressed tenderly his baby bump.  
“Anyway, have you started training again Roger?” asked a friend.  
“Not yet. Next week. And I think it’s going to be tough”  
“Why?”  
“ There will be my team, Rafa’s team. Toni who is going to make me suffer!”  
“So are you staying in Mallorca?”  
“Si” Rafa said “and we go to Switzerland for Christmas with everybody.”  
“An expedition” Roger laughed. “ And then back to the tour.”

They came back home around midnight. Rafa was exhausted now. They went directly to bed. Roger hovered above the young man.  
“What a fantastic day! I want a repeat.” Roger said smiling.  
“Rogi, kiss me” Rafa asked.  
The Swiss obliged his husband who moaned.  
“Number 5?” Roger teased  
“No, I want sleep with my man.”  
Roger spooned behind him.  
“Good night love. Sweet dreams”  
“ Night Rogi. Te quiero.”  
“Love you too.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beginning of the tour in Doha for Roger and a five month pregnant Rafa- Part 1

Christmas and New year’s eve in Switzerland had been very lively.  
Swiss German, Mallorquin, Spanish and English had been mixing.  
The snow played its part when it arrived before Christmas Eve.  
Rafael was amazed by the white and cold. It was so different from what he knew, but very exciting too!  
At 5 month pregnant, he was doing ok. He looked pregnant now and radiant. His baby bump was showing and it was difficult to hide it. He sometimes felt his baby moving inside him. Roger was beyond elation, touching him all the time, caressing his bump, talking to the baby. It was so endearing.  
They had had the second ultrasound in Zurich. Everything was ok. The doctor had asked them if they wanted to know the sex of the baby. They had answered yes. It was a boy! A baby boy. Roger had cried at the news while Rafael had not been able to speak taken by the emotion. They had decided to keep the news for themselves.  
The beginning of the tour was approaching and Rafael was feeling a bit anxious. Since the announcement of his pregnancy, he hadn’t showed up at the different tournaments. Of course, he was traveling with Roger, but he stayed away, protected by their families and teams. So far, he had managed to avoid people. He knew he would have to confront everybody else, but he was not looking forward to it as he didn’t know how the other players, the press would react seeing him. His fans from all over the world kept asking for news, but until now he had stayed away from their eyes, explaining his reasons on Twitter and saying he would come back later. They had understood but were eager to see him or hear from him. He knew time had come for him to face the world.  
Still, life was good, very good in fact. He loved, was loved (Roger was showing him every day the extent of his love), spoilt even.  
He was looking at the snow behind the window when arms encircled him.  
“Penny for your thoughts?” Roger asked.  
“Nothing Rogelio. Just thinking of us, our baby.”  
“And?”  
“ I a bit scared about the others’ reaction.” Rafa stuttered. “ Maybe, they will be bad.”  
“ I’m sure most of them will be very nice. The rest...we don’t care. And I, we will protect you.” Roger kissed his cheek.  
“I know Rogi”.  
“How about we go to the bedroom and I show you how much I enjoy your body?”  
“Rogi, we have to pack for Doha.”  
“ We still have time. Come baby.” Roger took his young lover‘s hand and led him to the bedroom. 

The whole clan arrived in Doha. This time, they had booked hotel rooms, tons of them! As it was late in the evening, they managed to install discreetly in their suite.  
Rafa had a shower and went directly to bed where he slept profoundly. He woke up in the morning, alone in bed. He didn’t like this feeling. He liked to wake up with his man!  
“Morning baby!” said a happy Roger in the living room.  
“Rogi, why you left me?” Rafa whined.  
“ I wanted to order us breakfast” The older man chuckled.  
“ I no like when you not with me in bed.”  
“ Miss me, don't you ?”  
“ Si!” Rafa crashed his lips on Roger’s who responded enthusiastically and let his hands wandering over his lover’s body.  
“ Breakfast Rogi...”  
“ Ja, breakfast but sex before”  
“ Rogelio” Rafa moaned.  
There was a knock on the door, but Roger carried on kissing his lover.  
“ Rogelio, breakfast”  
“ Shit! Wait here” Roger went to the door and opened to the room service bringing their food. Meanwhile, Rafa had hidden.  
“ Rafa? Where are you?”  
“ In bedroom. Coming.”  
“ No, I’m coming.”  
Roger entered the room. Rafa smiled “so, breakfast?” He was about to leave the bedroom when a hand stopped him.  
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“ Eating...I starving.”  
“ No, no, no! I don’t think so. I said sex then breakfast. If you’re hungry, eat my cock!”  
Rafa blushed at the words “how you sure I want it?”  
Roger snorted “you’re craving for it!”  
“ No true! I no want your cock!”  
“ English is leaving you my beautiful one. Now...” they defied each other.  
“ Undress!”  
“ No!”  
“ I said undress baby, very slowly.” commanded Roger with a soft but firm voice.  
Rafa sent him a dark look but obeyed. He slowly removed his t-shirt, then turned around and lowered his pajamas without leaving Roger’s eyes, showing his famous ass. He caressed it and put one finger along the crease, moaning to accentuate the effect on Roger, then turned again to present his front: his delicious nipples, his strong thighs, his baby bump and his beautiful hard cock. He licked his lips and let his hands wandered over his body.  
Roger was breathing heavily. In one instant, he got rid of his clothes, his hard cock ready to go. He pumped himself a few times and said :  
“ Je vais te baiser mon chéri.”  
Defiantly, Rafael put himself on the bed and started moaning.  
“ You little shit! You’re teasing me! You know I can’t resist you.” Roger said affectionately following his man.  
“ What you go do about it?” The young Spaniard said seductively.  
“ Spread your legs, yes like that. Show me what’s mine.” Rafa obeyed.  
“ Touch yourself, that’s it. Finger yourself, one finger, two now. Find your sweet spot.” Roger said while caressing his lover’s body with one hand and touching his own cock with the other hand.  
Rafa carried on pleasuring himself and suddenly he shouted. He had found it! It became unbearable for Roger who took the lube, put a generous amount on his cock and replaced Rafa’s fingers with his hard length. Rafa encircled his waist and met the Swiss thrusts.  
“ Baise moi mi amor!” he was chanting the words Roger had learnt him.  
“ Stop talking chéri, just take my cock.”  
“ You like when I talk dirty.” Rafa said.  
“ I love everything about you. Faster? Harder?” Roger asked.  
Rafa nodded. The next moments were spent with breathing hard, touching, kissing open-mouthed and coming. Rafa was the first to come back to himself.  
“ I dirty”  
Roger laughed.  
“ Not the first time and not the last. You want me to lick you clean, chéri?”  
“ Si”.  
Roger went to work. Both men feeling a little aroused even if they had just come.  
“ All clean baby” Roger murmured while kissing him.  
“ Shower?”Rafa asked.  
“ Nein, Breakfast. Shower after and something tell me we are going to be very dirty again!”

Before the tournament, Roger had some obligations with the sponsors and the directors of the Doha open. So he didn’t see Rafa much during the days. The young Spaniard was left with their families. He stayed in their hotel room and didn’t want to go out. His mother and mother in law tried to convince him.  
“ You can’t stay hidden eternally” Ana Maria said.  
“ Mama, I’m good here.”  
“ Nobody is going to threaten you or something else.” Lynette said.  
“ I’m scared.”  
“ Of what?” Lynette asked.  
Rafa didn’t answer.  
“ Rafael...” his mother said.  
“ Of people disgusted by me, laughing at me, wanting to touch me.” He said in a small voice.  
“ Oh my son! It’s only in your imagination. People are eager to see you. Have you seen the amount of messages of support you and Roger have received?” Lynette said.  
“ Really?” Rafa said in a small voice.  
“ Really and if a few people disapprove, so what? It’s not going to change anything for you and Roger.  
“ I propose this.” Ana Maria said “ tonight we book a nice restaurant and we all go, ok?”  
“ Si.”  
“ So let’s choose what you are going to wear.”  
“ I no fit in my clothes.”  
“ I see. Wait here. We come back soon.”

The evening arrived. Roger had come back from his obligations and had run directly to the shower, left vacant by his husband. He went out drying himself.  
“ Baby, what are you going to...” he stopped “oh nice!”  
Rafa blushed. Lynette and Ana Maria has found the perfect outfit for him, his style; dark blue jeans and a white shirt which was showing his baby bump. He was also wearing black loafers.  
“ You’re beautiful, baby.”  
“ Gracias Rogi.”  
“ Such a delicious view...” Roger said approaching.  
“ Stop here Rogi. No! I no want to be late.”  
“ You’re no fun Raf!”  
“ I know you.”  
“ What? You thought I was going to want to ravish you? How can you think so little of me?” Roger said playfully.  
“ Dress mi amor.” Rafa said.  
“ Ok but wait until we come back.” Roger promised while dressing.  
Rafa sighed, pleased. His husband was insatiable! Ever since the beginning of their relationship, lust and sex had been there everyday. And Rafa had to confess to himself, he loved it.  
“So, everybody has already left. We join them at the restaurant. Apparently, it’s a famous restaurant, so people will see us. That’s the plan, showing your delicious form during an evening with our families and teams. Nothing formal.” Roger smiled, but Rafa tensed.  
The Swiss sensed it, because he hugged and kissed his husband gently.  
“ Don’t worry baby. Everything is going to be fine.” He said soothingly “ Shall we?”  
He took Rafa’s hand and they left their hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vais te baiser mon chéri: I’m going to fuck you my darling  
> Baise moi : fuck me


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doha - Part 2

It was just a fifteen minute drive. To distract the young man, Roger showed him some interesting buildings.   
Roger was the first to leave the car. He took his lover’s hand and led them towards the entrance.   
A hostess was waiting.   
“Hello, people are waiting for us. Federer.” Roger said.   
“Good evening gentlemen. Please, follow me.” she said while eyeing Rafa discreetly.   
They entered the main room. It was crowded. Rafa tensed. Roger smiled at him while they were making their way towards their table. The conversations stopped and everybody turned to look at them. They arrived next to their families and teams.   
“Ah, here you are! Please, have a seat.” Tony said. Their table was big, as they were many people, so they were at the back of the room seeing all the guests who could also see them. Two seats were available next to each other facing the room.   
“ Uncle Toni!” Rafa groaned.   
“ Time to be brave, young man. Don’t worry.” Toni said while putting a reassuring hand on his nephew’s arm.   
Rafa and Roger sat. After a while, the conversations started again.   
The Swiss put a hand on his husband’s back to soothe him.   
“ Do you see my love? Nothing to be scared of.” Roger said.   
“ Everybody is looking.”  
“ What do you want them to do? Ignore you? Believe me, it’s impossible, you are so breathtaking! I’m sure everybody envy me!”  
Rafa smiled at the praise of his husband. He looked into his eyes and saw pure love. He relaxed a bit.   
“ So have you ordered?” Roger asked their clan.   
And the diner started. It was animated. People were talking, laughing.   
Roger let his eyes wander in the restaurant. Well, well, well, they were not the only tennis players here. He saw Kei Nishikori who mouthed a hello and at the bar, he spotted Stan Wawrinka and a few others players.   
Stan was trying to meet his eyes. He smiled at him. Stan told him to join them.   
“ Excuse me my love, I go and say hello to Stan and I come back, ok?” Roger told Rafa.   
The young Spaniard followed his gaze, saw the players and nodded mutely.   
Roger went to the bar.   
“ Rog, my friend! How are you?” shouted the Swiss.   
“ Stan. Good thank you, and you?.” He replies while saluting the others, Gaël Monfils, Marin Cilic, Sasha Zverev and Fernando Verdasco.   
“ Long time no see, Roger. What’s new? Good holiday?” Marin asked.  
“ You know, some training, some relaxing...”  
“ Rafa looks...radiant. Wow!!!” Verdasco said. The others nodded their assent enthusiastically.   
“ How many months is he pregnant?” Gaël said.  
“ 5 months, starting 6.”  
“ He is...wow!” Stan smiled to Roger.  
“ He’s mine!” growled Roger. The players chuckled.  
“ Of course, Rog. But surely you’ve noticed how attractive he is? Do you realize that most people in this restaurant would like to be you at this moment?”  
“ Yes, and I like to show him as often as possible!” Roger added while looking at Rafa who was watching them. “ Come baby.” He mouthed.   
Rafa answered no with the head. Roger made a small sign to encourage his man. Sighing, Rafa stood up and crossed the restaurant under the eyes of every guest.  
“ Hola” he said shyly, not sure of the players’ reaction.   
“ Rafa! It’s good to see you.” Said Kei who had joined them.   
“ You look great! How is the pregnancy going?” Gaël asked sensing that the young man needed to relax.   
“ Is good thank you. The baby doing very good.” The Spaniard answered.   
“ Awwww!” All the players said, smiling.   
“ Roger said you’re five months pregnant, so you know the sex of the baby, no?” Fernando said.   
“ Si.”  
“ But it’s our secret” Roger added.   
“ So Rafa, are you going to come to the tournament, because we haven’t seen you since the US open? A lot of players would like to see you.”  
“ I don’t know, maybe.”   
“ No need to hide. It’s fantastic what you and Roger are living.” Stan said. Roger beamed at him.   
“ Gracias.” Rafa smiled.   
“ Well, gentlemen, it was nice to see you tonight, but it’s time for us to go back to our table. Enjoy the evening and see you at the tournament.” Roger said.   
“ Bye”. Rafa added.  
“ Good evening.” said the players to the young couple.  
Roger winked at them, put an arm around Rafa’s waist and led him to their table.   
“ Well baby, that went well, don’t you think?  
“ Si.” Rafa answered. 

As the tournament had not started yet, Roger decided to leisure in bed with Rafa the next morning.   
He woke up before the young man and watched him. Rafa was still sleeping peacefully. He was on his back which gave the Swiss an occasion to admire him. Rafa was naked, so was Roger, as both men liked to sleep skin against skin most of the time. Sometimes, Roger couldn’t believe he was so lucky, that this man had wanted to be with him. Before they had confessed their feelings to each other, Roger was having affairs with both men and women, but deep inside he knew he wanted something else. When a very young Rafa had asked him if he wanted to go to the restaurant with him, which he refused, the following months spent to think about it had showed him the way: he had always wanted Rafa, but he had never dared to confess his feelings to himself, thus to the young Spaniard. After the finals of the Australian open, he had gone to Rafa’s room and told the young man he liked him a lot. That had been the beginning of their history, with, very quickly, a marriage and a life spent together on tour. The world had been stunned to learn that the two rivals had fallen in love and wed. There had been a lot of frenzy from the press, their fans...It had been difficult sometimes, because people wanted to know about the two of them together, but they had managed to maintain a bubble of privacy thanks to their families, friends and teams who had been very supportive. And here they were, four years later, crazy in love with each other and about to become the parents of a baby boy! The Swiss came back to the present time and look at the young man. He had always found the Mallorcan beautiful and very sexy. He couldn’t keep his hands off him! And with Rafa pregnant, it had accentuated. Rafael was still beautiful and very sexy, but with his baby bump, he was making Roger horny all the time and more protective and possessive than ever.   
Rafa shifted and moaned a little. Roger smiled and decided to wake his husband softly. He put a hand in his hair and caressed the locks gently.   
“Good morning baby.”  
Rafa moaned again and opened his eyes slowly.   
“ Morning baby.” Roger repeated.   
The young man yawned and smiled.   
“ Hola Rogelio.”  
“ Did you sleep well?”  
“ Si.”   
“ Did you dream of me?”  
“ Hummm...no.” Rafa thought.  
“ You didn’t dream of me? I dreamt of you!” Roger pouted.   
“ Fool! Dream of you and our baby.” Rafa smiled. Roger kissed him lightly.   
“ Was it a nice dream?”  
“ Si! We were in Mallorca at home just the three of us. You playing with the baby and I watching you.”  
“ Nice! And how did our baby sleep?”  
“ Like me!”  
“ How is he today? Show me.” Roger removed the sheet and revealed Rafa’s belly. He pressed his lips and hands on the baby bump.   
“Good morning little one. This is your daddy talking. Did you sleep well?” Rafa giggled at Roger’s words. He then stopped, so did Roger.   
“ Rogi! Rogi! The baby, he...”  
“ He’s moving! Oh god.” Roger took one of Rafa’s hand and put it on his belly. Both men were mesmerized, even if it was not the first time they experienced it. Their baby was communicating with them! He did so during a moment and then went back to sleep.   
“ Rogelio.” Rafa whispered with emotion.  
“ Oh liebling! “ Roger kissed Rafa’s lips tenderly.  
“ Rogelio...” Rafa said again. Roger invaded the young man’s mouth and searched for his tongue. They kissed languorously. Rafa’s hands were behind Roger’s head and the Swiss had one hand on his hair and one on his bump.  
“ Rogi, make love to me.”  
The Swiss smiled and prepared his lover gently. He entered him slowly and started a sensual pace without leaving his eyes. They came together happy in their world of love. 

At the end of the morning, Tony and Benito came into their room.   
“ Rafa, Roger, do you want to see the news?” Tony asked.  
“ Which news?.”  
“ About the two of you.”  
Tony showed pictures of them hand in hand at the restaurant, smiling and an obvious pregnant Rafael.   
“ It’s everywhere on the internet. The news is becoming viral.”  
Roger smiled : “ It had to happen baby.”  
“ I know.” Rafa sighed.   
“ It was impossible to keep it hidden eternally.” Benito said “ And it doesn’t really change things. It’s just that now people have seen you pregnant.”  
Roger kissed his head. “ You’re ok baby?”  
“ Si.”   
“ Rafa, don’t you think it’s time you start communicating on twitter again?” Benito said.   
“ I think it’s a good idea. You could write a few words and post a picture of yourself.” Tony agreed.   
“ You don’t have to post a picture of you in full pregnancy mode.” Benito added.   
“ What do you think Rogi?”  
“ I think it’s a good idea. We can help you.”  
“ Ok.”   
They did it together and soon a message was posted.   
“ All right, Rafa. Now let’s talk about your presence at the open.”  
“ Benito!!!”   
“ What? I think you should attend one or two Roger’s matches. You can’t stay in your bedroom forever. Tony, help me here!”   
“ Benito, Tony. What you must understand is that we don’t want people to invade our private life.” Roger said.   
“ We do, but Rafa, don’t you want to see Roger playing, feel the tennis? Tony asked.   
“ Si...” Rafa answered in a small voice.   
“ Think about it, right? We leave you now.”  
...  
“ You don’t want to see me playing baby? Roger teased.   
“ Rogi!”  
“ Don’t you miss tennis?”  
“ I watch matches on tv, no?”  
“ It’s not the same. I would be so delighted if you came to my box.”  
“ Really?”  
“ Yeah. Please baby...”  
“ Ok, I try.” 

The tournament started and Rafa agreed to go and watch Roger’s second match. He entered discreetly the facilities with his parents and parents in law and installed in the box reserved to Roger. He was wearing a cap, so he hoped nobody would recognized him too soon and hid his pregnancy in large clothes. But he was wrong. The camera found him right away! And the players had not even arrived on court! There was a hush among the people and then they started to clap and shout “Rafa!”. He smiled and waved. He should have expected this, Rafa told himself. Since his post on Twitter, his fans had become crazy and there had been speculations about him attending one of Doha’s matches. He tried to relax, after all he was there to see his man playing tennis. He saw the two players entering the court. Rogi was so beautiful in tennis gear! He sighed. The Swiss spotted him and smiled secretly, his baby was there! Time to show off!  
Roger won his match and Rafael was delighted. At the presser, the journalists asked questions about tennis but also about Rafa. Roger tried to stay evasive but it was hard to disguise his pleasure that his lover was there watching him.   
He then went back to their hotel.  
“ Baby! You came!” Roger shouted.   
“ Surprise Rogi! So proud of you.”  
The Swiss took Rafa into his arms and kissed him lightly.   
“ I played for you!”  
“ I no believe you. You played for you. No lie!”  
“ Ok, but I was so happy to see you!” Roger laughed “ now, how about we celebrate?”  
“ Celebrate? Como?”  
“ You know...”   
“ Rogi...”  
“ Come my love.” Roger led him to their bed and slowly removed their clothes without leaving his husband’s eyes. He kissed his whole body and inserted one finger inside him then two. He looked for his sweet spot and found it. Rafa moaned loudly and Roger giggled softly.   
« Now Rogi. » he begged.   
« Soon love. »  
« Please! How you want me? » Rafa asked.   
« On your back baby. » Roger took his hard cock and put it into his lover’s velvet wonder. He began a slow pace and linked his hands with Rafael who moaned loudly.   
« Roger! »  
« I love you saying my name when I’m inside you baby. »  
Rafael put his hands on Roger’s ass to push him more inside himself.  
« More Rogi! »  
Roger put his hands under the Spaniard’s thighs and went deeper inside.   
Only moans, pants and whispers could be heard.   
« Come inside me mi amor. »   
« Baby, baby, baby! » Roger chanted. He stilled and came hard inside his lover. Rafa followed leaving traces of love on their bodies.   
« I love you. »   
« Te amo. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Liebling : darling


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa and Roger take some time off between Doha and Melbourne.

After Doha, which Roger won much to Rafa’s delight (if he had been tearful, he blamed the hormones!), they flew to Australia, where Roger would prepare for the Melbourne open. But before, the Swiss had decided to take his lover on a holiday for five days. He had booked a suite in an exclusive and luxury resort. The suite had a private swimming pool, a jacuzzi and a private access to the beach thus the ocean. It was like a cocoon where they could be just the two of them and where he could spoilt his young husband. It was perfect.   
They left Melbourne on Monday and drove two hours to their paradise. They were welcomed by the manager of the hotel, as Roger had requested privacy. Only a few people in the hotel knew they were there and would take care of their needs.   
The manager led them to their suite and left discreetly.   
« Rogi! » said an excited Rafa.  
« What do you think my love? Do you like it? »  
« Si! Gracias. »  
« Everything for my love. How about we make a tour of our apartment and then you rest a little? »  
« I no tired Rogi. »  
« I know you‘re strong, but the pregnancy and jet-lag are a bit too much I think. »  
« Ok. »  
« Let’s go. »  
They made the tour of their five day accommodation, had a shower and suddenly Rafa felt tired. He laid down on the bed where Roger joined him. They fell asleep and awoke just before dinner.   
They had a light meal in eased silence and went back to sleep again.   
In the morning, Rafa opened his eyes slowly. He felt like in a bubble of softness: the daylight was filtering in the bedroom, the sheets were like clouds and Roger was spooning him, protecting him from the world. He wondered how he was so lucky, how a man like Roger was with him.  
He was still thinking when someone laughed.   
“ What are you looking at?”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ Mmmm, lier. You were looking at me. Do you find me handsome?”  
“ No!”   
Roger laughed again.   
“ I think you are very very very handsome.”  
“ Rogi, stop playing with me!”  
“ It’s true. I find you very attractive. Can I show you?” He took his husband into his arms, both on their side and Rafa being the little spoon.   
“ Good morning baby.”  
“ Morning Rogelio.” Roger invaded his mouth. He put one hand on his belly and one knee between his legs.   
“ Hump me baby. Chase your orgasm.” Rafa rubbed himself against Roger whose cock was nested into his crack. They moaned in unison.   
“ Si, si, si.”  
“ So good.” They moved together, Rafa against Roger’s knee and the Swiss sliding his cock into his young lover’s ass. Their orgasm took them by surprise.   
“ What a nice way to start the morning.” Roger laughed.   
Rafa giggled and kissed his husband : “ I think you are very very very handsome.”  
“ Danke!” Roger winked “ so what do you want to do today?”  
“ Sea, sun and you!”  
“ Nice program.” Roger laughed “ but first shower and breakfast.”   
They spent the day frolicking in the sea, laughing, flirting and sunbathing.   
After dinner, they laid on a big deck chair into each other’s arms and facing the ocean.   
« Have you thought of names? »  
« Si. »  
« Tell me. »  
“ Roger junior.”  
“ Baby, no!” Roget laughed.  
“ Ok so, Rafa number 2.”  
“ No!”  
“ What? You no like?” Teased the Spaniard.  
“ I want a name for our baby that’s not yours or mine.”  
“ Si, I agree.”  
“ How about David? Do you like it?”  
“ I like. And Gabriel?”  
“ I like it too. Alexander?”  
“ Alejandro? Si. We make a list and we see in the next months? “ Rafa proposed.  
“ All right.” Roger took his phone and started a list where he wrote the names David, Alexander and Gabriel. “ You know we haven’t bought a thing for our baby yet.”  
“ Si I know.”  
“ I thought you would have shopped a lot by now.”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ What? Something wrong baby?”  
“ I no want...I scared.”  
“ Tell me.”   
“ I scared something happen to our baby, so I no want to buy clothes.”   
“ Oh chéri! You should have told me. But all the doctors we have seen said you and the baby are perfectly fine. Our baby is growing normally as the medical visit yesterday morning in Melbourne confirmed. And if something was wrong, professor Riley would inform us right away.”  
“ Si, I know.”  
“ And you’re doing fine, right? You would tell me if you felt wrong, no?”  
“ Si of course. I feel good. You see me eating, sleeping, doing some sporty things to keep in shape.”   
“ And what a very nice shape!”  
“ Is just I am sometimes scared something happen to our baby. I not be able to bear it.”  
“ I understand my love. Listen, we still have time to buy all the necessities. I propose we wait until we arrive in New York at the end of February.”   
“ Ok, Gracias mi amor.”   
“ However, as I am the father of our baby and your soulmate, I wanted the first to...” He went into the suite much to Rafa’s surprise and came back with something behind his back. He showed a wrapped present to his husband.  
“ Rogi, What?”  
“ Open my love.”  
Inside, there was the cutest outfit for a newborn. It was white with white ribbons. Rafa loved it.   
“ I know you want to wait, but I couldn’t resist and I wanted to be the first to buy something for our baby.”   
“ Rogelio...”  
“ You don’t like it.” Roger said alarmed.   
“ Rogelio, I love it. Muchas Gracias.” Rafa kissed his lover, the little outfit still in his hands.   
He put himself back in his husband’s arms.   
“ Where did you buy it?”   
“ In Zurich. I couldn’t resist.”  
“ It’s so cute. I love it. Is the first clothe I put to our baby.”  
Roger laughed tenderly.   
“ Now tell me a story in Swiss German.”  
“ Baby, you don’t understand it.”  
“ Si but I love your voice in Swiss German.”  
“ Ok. Hum...this is the story of a handsome and powerful king and his prince, an attractive sexy and smart young man.”   
Rafa giggled. Roger carried on in Swiss German.   
The next day, Roger woke up his husband.   
“ Rogi, is too early.” Rafa groaned.  
“ It’s ten and I have a surprise for you.”  
Rafa blinked. “A surprise?”  
“ But as you want to stay in bed, I will probably cancel it.” Roger sighed dramatically.   
“ No! I awake and ready. Tell me.”  
“ Are you sure?” Roger teased.  
“ Si! Rogi please!”  
“ All right. I have rented a boat for the day.”  
Rafa gaped, then squealed. “ A boat?”   
“ Yes. And a picnic basket. Everything to spend a wonderful day.”   
“ I ready in fifteen minutes!” Rafa got up and went directly to the bathroom.   
“ And after, breakfast baby. Don’t want you to go onto that boat with an empty stomach!” Roger laughed pleased to see that his surprise was very much welcome.  
They boarded their boat one hour later and Rafa took command of it and led them to an isolated place. They dove into the ocean where they spent long moments playing together and ate on the deck with the picnic the hotel had prepared for them.   
“ I feel a little tired.” Rafa said after lunch.  
“ How about you nap here baby?” He put his husband on the big mattress protected by a roof on the deck. He cleaned their lunch and decided to join his lover. When Roger opened his eyes, Rafa was still sleeping peacefully on his back his arms, above his head. He smiled and decided to tease him. He let his fingers wander softly on his body, put his mouth on the baby bump worshiping it, then kissed his nipples which made Rafa moan and wake up slowly.   
“ Hello there.” Roger said still teasing the two nubs.   
“ Hola.” Rafa touched Roger’s head forcing him up to his mouth where they engaged into sensual kissing.   
“ Did you sleep well my love?”  
“ Si, You?”  
“ I’m good. Ready to go and swim.”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ What?” Roger said innocently.  
“ You know...”  
“ I don’t know. You have to be more explicit.”   
“ I no want to swim now.”  
“ No? Why?”  
“ I want...”  
“ Say it chéri.”  
“ I want sex.” Rafa said bluntly.   
“ Oh you want sex. And what do you want exactly?”  
“ Anything.”  
“ Anything? It’s a little too vague. Blowjob, rimming, fucking?”  
“ All.”  
“ Hummmm, we are greedy this afternoon, aren’t we?”  
Rafa had the decency to blush. Roger kissed him and put his arms above his head “ Don’t move them.” He trailed kisses on his collarbone, his nipples, his baby bump and arrived at the waistband of the swimsuit which he removed without a second thought. He was going to give Rafa what he wanted and start with something he knew his young husband loved, blowing him while playing with his nipples.   
He took his cock in his mouth and began a sensual pace. At the same time, he pinched and rubbed his nipples making Rafa giggle and moan at the same time. As the Spaniard was already gone into the world of sensuality, he prepared him and was about to enter him when Rafa said   
“ And rimming?”   
“ Impatient Baby! You’ll have that but before...” Roger filled him with his hard cock. Rafa shouted happy to be full of his husband.   
“ Deeper Rogelio.”  
Roger put his legs onto his shoulders.  
“ Like that chéri?”  
“ Siiiiiiiii!”  
They moved together, playing a millennium music and soon both came.   
Roger kissed him slowly.   
“ Turn over baby.”  
Rafa put himself on his front, preferring to be on all fours than flat on his baby bump. He suddenly felt a mouth between his ass cheeks. Oh god! Roger was eating him after their orgasm. Rafa put an hand on his husband’s hair encouraging him to go further. He loved everything Roger was doing to him. They kissed languorously after.   
“ Do you want to go to swim now, love?”  
“ I rest a little mi amor if you no mind.”   
“ Of course not, rest and after we’ll swim together.”  
After Rafa’s second nap, they spent the rest of the day in water, had dinner on board and came back late at the marina.   
“ So” Roger said while they were back into their suite “ did you like my surprise?”   
“ I loved it, Gracias mi amor.”  
“ Tomorrow, we stay in our cocoon and maybe you can cook as there is a kitchen.”  
“ Si!”  
“ I’ll ask the management for the food.”  
“ I want fish and pasta.”   
“ Of course you do! Come baby, let’s take a shower and go to bed.”   
They overslept the next day, but it didn’t matter, since there was no urgency. As promised, Rafa cooked fish and pasta for lunch. They spent the afternoon on the beach, alternating between swimming, resting and making out.   
At the beginning of the evening, Roger had a shower and told Rafa to enjoy a long bath. In fact, he wanted to surprise his husband with a romantic dinner, candles, soft music and champagne (without alcohol). When the Spaniard emerged from the bathroom, everything was ready.   
“ Oh!”  
“ Do you like it?”  
“ Is very romantic.”  
“ Yes.” Roger took his hand and led him to the table.   
“ A glass of champagne my love? Without alcohol.”  
“ Si. Gracias.”   
The Swiss poured champagne into two glasses, gave one to Rafa.   
“ Since we have started our love story, life has been so wonderful. You light my days and nights. And now, we’re going to have a baby! I can’t be more happy and I want to thank you, my love, for all this. Ich Liebe dich.”  
“ Te quiero con todo mi corazon Rogi.” They kissed and started eating, Roger making him laugh during the whole dinner.  
They ended the day making love on the deck near the ocean, their eyes never breaking contact.   
The next day, after a long sleep, they drove back to Melbourne in one of the houses they had rented for their whole clan. It was time for Roger to go back to work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rafa and Roger attend a players’ party just before the Australian open.

On the Saturday before the beginning of the Australian grand slam, there was a tennis players’ party organized by the tournament. Of course, Roger would attend it and he had every intention to go with Rafa who was a bit reluctant.  
“ Baby, speed up. We’re going to be late.”  
“ I am not going.”  
“ And why is that?”  
“ I’m tired.”  
“ I don’t believe you. You had a nap this afternoon and you look perfectly fine. And if you feel tired at the party, you will go to the room I have booked at the hotel where the party is. So don’t fool me and get dressed baby.”  
“ You dictador!” Rafa mumbled.  
“ I heard that!” The Swiss laughed. He went down to the living room where most of their clan were.  
“ Don’t wait for us. We will sleep at the hotel’s. I have booked a room.”  
“ Rog, you haven’t really trained for the slam except today. You went on a holiday and now you’re going to a party...” One of his coaches said.  
“ I know but at the moment my priority is Rafa and the baby. And I’ll train tomorrow.”  
“ And no alcohol!”  
“ Yes mum!” Roger laughed “ ah there you are love.” He took his husband into his arms and kissed his nose “ stop pouting. Ok time to show you off!” Rafa grumbled.  
“ See you tomorrow. “ the older man launched. 

The palace had organized a hell of a party. All the players were there, plus a ton of people.  
When Rafa and Roger arrived, the photographers became crazy, shouting to have the best picture of them. The two men entered the room.  
“ Wow, everybody is there!” Roger exclaimed.  
Rafa took his hand which the Swiss kissed lightly.  
“ Everything is going to be all right baby.” It was Rafa’s first social event since the beginning of his pregnancy, so he was feeling anxious.  
“ Don’t be.” Roger, who knew his husband, said “ It’s not good for you and the baby. You look fantastic. I want to devour you.”  
“ Gracias mi amor.” Rafa smiled. His husband always knew how to relax him.  
“ Shall we?” Roger asked. They made their way through the crowd, stopping at people who knew them, everybody being really nice with Rafa, asking how the baby and he were.  
Rafa felt all eyes were on him. He was holding his husband’s hand like an anchor, Roger smiling reassuringly at him all the way.  
“ Roger, Rafa!” Someone said.  
“ Stan! How are you?” Roger said.  
“ Good, Good.” The Swiss said while hugging both men, Rafa a little too long in Roger’s opinion.  
“ Grrr....”  
“ Did you just groan at me Rog?”  
“ Leave my husband!” Roger said.  
“ You’re crazy!” Stan laughed “ so, how are you Rafa? How’s the baby? You look absolutely fantastic.”  
“ We are good thank you.”  
“ Rafa, Roger!” A voice exclaimed.  
“ Novak, hey.”  
The Serbian shook their hands.  
“ Raf, it’s been so long since I’ve seen you. How are you? How is the baby?”  
“ We’re good thank you.” The Spaniard repeated.  
“ Wow, you look stunning.” Novak said.  
“ Grrr...” the Serbian looked at Roger taken aback.  
“ There we go again!” Stan said “ come on Rog, let’s go for a drink. Rafa, do you want something?”  
“ A juice please.”  
“ Don’t worry Roger, I take care of your baby.” Novak said teasing.  
The Swiss frowned but Stan took him by the arm and led him to the drinks.  
“ He’s crazy!” Novak laughed. “ So, how is life?”  
“ Very good. Roger spoil me.”  
“ As usual! You look really great. Don’t you miss playing tennis?”  
“ Si, but right now I focus on something more important.” He showed his baby bump.  
“ Of course. It’s so incredible. And it gives me more opportunities to win!”  
Rafa laughed.  
“ You see when I come back!  
“ When?”  
“ I make no plan. I will see.”  
“ When is the birth?  
“ End of April.”  
“ Have you thought about it because it’s going to be different from a woman?”  
“ No” Rafa realized “ Dio mio!”  
“ What’s wrong baby? “ Roger asked.  
“ I was just asking about how the birth will be.” Novak said.  
“ Are you mad?  
“ But...”  
“ Breathe baby. We still have time to think about it and prepare. And everything will be all right.” He added while looking furiously at the Serbian who raised both hands.  
“ Hey, I was just asking.”  
“ Novak...shut up.” The Swiss said.  
“ Right. Shall we go and sit now? We are at the same table.”  
“ Great...” Roger murmured. 

The dinner was a pleasant affair, Rafa having relaxed and Roger having forgiven Novak. The Swiss’ phone rang.  
“ It’s Tony.”  
“ My Toni?”  
“ No, my Tony.” He stood up and kissed Rafa’s forehead “ I come back baby.” He left the room.  
Rafa hailed a waiter to have more of this delicious juice he had before dinner.  
“ It’s at the bar.” He showed a part of the room “I’ll go and take one for you sir.”  
“ No thanks, I go myself.” He stood up and asked for the drink. He was waiting when he heard a  
“ Hello there”. He turned and saw a man looking at him all smiles.  
“ Hello.”  
“ Nice party, isn’t it?”  
The man was maybe thirty and very good looking. A typical Australian surfer, Rafa thought.  
“ Are you here on your own?”  
Rafa rolled his eyes.  
“ No. I’m here with my husband.”  
“ Husband? What a shame!” The guy said knowing perfectly who he was and who he was married to. “ And where is he?”  
“ He had a call to answer.”  
“ I need to keep you company so. I’m Ben.”  
“ Rafa.”  
“ Hello Rafa. Nice to meet you. I saw you arriving at the party and decided I wanted to talk to you.”  
“ Why?”  
“ Why? Have you looked at yourself in a mirror lately? You are absolutely stunning.”  
“ I’m pregnant.” Rafa said.  
“ Obviously and it’s a plus to your fantastic shape. “ Ben winked.  
The guy was flirting blatantly with him.  
“ I need to go.”  
“ Wait wait!”  
“ Your wife must wait for you.”  
“ Wife?” Ben laughed “ no, not really. I’m gay.”  
“ So your boyfriend or husband must wait for you then.”  
“ I see no harm to talk to a beautiful man.”  
“ You’re flirting with me.”  
“ And I would like to do so much more.” Ben smiled.  
“ What?”  
“ I have never bedded a pregnant man. You are so gorgeous.”  
“ You’re very direct.”  
“ What’s the point of not being? I saw you entering the room and I decided I would try something.” He looked at Rafa from head to toe and licked his lips.  
“ Stop that!”  
“ Why? You know the things I want to do to you?”  
“ Be quiet. Everybody is looking at us.”  
“ So? When I want something, I go for it and I want you.”  
“ My husband will come back.”  
“ He’s not there at the moment, so I’m taking my chances.”  
“ You have no chance.”  
“ Oh he’s that good? But I’m better. “  
Rafa rolled his eyes a second time.  
“ Come on. Flirt back with me.” Ben said seductively.  
From the corner of his eyes, Rafa saw Roger coming back and sitting while asking where he was.  
Novak pointed the young man.  
“ We could go somewhere more private.” Ben proposed.  
“ I don’t think so!” Roger approached them furious. “ who are you? And why are you annoying my husband?”  
Oh, Rafa thought, jealous Roger is showing! And a jealous Roger always meant a very horny Roger. The Spaniard was excited.  
“ This is Ben.” He told his husband.  
“ I don’t care!” Roger snapped.  
“ He was very nice with me.” Rafa continued.  
Roger growled.  
“ Nice to meet you. I was telling Rafa how beautiful he is.” Ben said, not afraid in the world to talk that way about the young man in front of his husband!  
“ What? How dare you!” Roger was losing his patience.  
“ Rogi, Ben was just nice with me.” Rafa lied knowing perfectly Roger would not believe him. “ He was...”  
“ Rafael!” The Swiss interrupted “ wait for me at the elevator.”  
“ Qué?”  
“ I said wait for me at the elevator. We’re leaving the party and going to the room.”  
“ But...” Rafa tried to annoy him more.  
“ Rafael! Now!”  
The young man obeyed, leaving the room smiling. It was going to be so good!  
The little teasing shit! thought most of the players, he knows exactly how to make Roger crazy and gets what he wants. Well done!  
Meanwhile, Roger, who was oblivious to his husband’s plan, intended to tell Ben what he was thinking of him.  
“ You don’t talk about my husband like that!”  
“ Why? He’s very sexy and gorgeous.”  
“ Shut the fuck up!”  
“ I’d rather fuck him.” Ben said. This guy has suicide desires, thought Stan, who like everybody else, was looking at the scene.  
“ I’m going to...” Roger shouted and caught Ben by the shirt.  
“ Rog, calm down.” Stan said approaching.  
“ Have you heard him?”  
“ Yes, he’s not worth it. Release him Rog.”  
“ Listen to me, you piece of shit. Rafael is mine! He..”  
“ Rogi! What you doing? I’m waiting for you!” Rafa had come back to the room clearly impatient to be “punished” by his husband.  
Stan laughed, as well as other people.  
“ Hum...Stan, deal with this guy, will you? I have more urgent things to do.” Roger said releasing Ben and going to Rafa. “ Now young man, you’re going to explain why...” they left the room and went to the elevator.  
“ You had absolutely no chance.” Stan said to Ben.  
“ It’s a shame! He’s so dreamy...Now excuse me, but I have an important matter to solve.” Ben said while pointing at his crotch and leaving the party.  
These people are crazy! Stan thought. 

In the elevator, Roger was still waiting for an explanation.  
“ You were flirting with him!”  
“ Maybe.” Rafa said teasingly.  
Roger growled and pushed Rafa against a wall. He put his hands on each side of the young man’s head.  
“ I’m going to punish you!”  
“ Really? What you going to do?”  
“ You’re impossible! You’re mine!” He said and kissed him with ferocity.  
They arrived at their floor. Roger took Rafa’s hand and led him to the door of their room. He gave him the card.  
“ Open the door baby.”  
“ Why you not do it?”  
“ Because I want to do this.” He placed himself behind Rafa and hugged him while kissing at his neck. The young man fumbled with the card.  
“ Quick baby”  
“ I can’t. Stop teasing me.”  
“ I can’t. Open the door baby or I’m going to make love to you here in the corridor.”  
Rafa opened the door with Roger still holding him.  
“ So how am I going to punish you?” He asked while closing the door with his foot.  
Rafa giggled and took his mouth. Roger released him much to Rafa’s chagrin who whined.  
“ Undress Baby.”  
“ No! I want you do it.”  
“ No!”  
Rafa crossed his arms and pouted.  
“ This is how you want to play it?” Roger mimicked Rafa’s posture. “ It’s going to be difficult to fuck if nobody gets naked.”  
“ Undress me!”  
“ Nein! You do it yourself!”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ If you don’t undress, you won’t have my cock.”  
“ I no want your cock then!” Rafa said defiantly.  
Roger laughed.  
“ You said that in Doha, remember? And yet you took it beautifully!”  
Rafa blushed.  
“ Not this time! I no want your cock!” He repeated.  
“ You’re craving for it! You want it in your mouth, in your greedy little hole all the time!”  
“ Is no true!”  
“ All right, let’s sleep then.”  
“ Qué sleep?”  
“ You said you don’t want my cock, so let’s go to sleep.” Roger teased.  
“ Rogi!”  
“ Undress baby.” He said again.  
Having lost, Rafa obeyed and undressed.  
“ On the bed baby. Hands and knees.”  
Naked on the bed, Rafa saw his man still clothed approaching. He moaned spreading his legs a little more.  
“ I want your cock!”  
“ You’re going to have it baby.” Roger placed himself behind Rafa and rubbed his cock on his ass.  
He draped himself on the young man and kissed his neck, then his mouth.  
“ Your ass is a beauty. You are a beauty.”  
“ Rogi...” the young man moaned.  
“ What do you want baby?” He asked still rubbing himself against his lover.  
“ Your mouth.”  
“ Where?”  
“ On my ass”  
Roger trailed kisses just above his ass. He caressed him, his hands full with the two globes.  
“ Rogi!”  
“ What?” His lover said innocently.  
“ I want your mouth now!”  
“ You’re so impatient!” The Swiss laughed and kissed lightly the cheeks. With one hand on a cheek, Rafa spread himself.  
“ Here!”  
Roger laughed again. He then blowed on the hole which was pulsing. He licked his lips. He loved rimming his man!  
With two hands, he spread his lover’s ass and gave a long lick to the hole. But it was not enough, he decided. So he put his whole face in the crack and licked and kissed like a craved man while his hands were caressing the back, the cock or the balls of the young man who was thrusting back.  
“ Si, si, si! More!”  
Roger obliged him knowing that this will lead to Rafa’s first orgasm of the evening.  
“ Baby, I love your ass, your little hole. Oh mi amor!” Roger said with his face still in his crack.  
“ No talk, more rim!”  
“ Move your ass up and down against my mouth baby. Yes like that, don’t stop.” His tongue was working in perfect sync with Rafa’s movements. He was pinching and rubbing the nipples at the same time.  
“ Oh god!” Rafa said putting a hand on Roger’s head.” I coming.” He stilled and came with a long wail, Roger’s mouth on his hole.  
Recovering, he put himself on his back.  
“ So Good!” He said breathing heavily.  
The Swiss gathered his come, tasting some with a finger and coated his lover’s lips with it.  
“ You taste divinely chéri. Want more?” Rafa nodded. Roger put all the come in his mouth and kissed his lover.  
“ You going fuck me with your clothes? No practical!”  
Roger laughed and stood up next to the bed “ How about you help me? Sit on the edge of the bed.”  
Rafa did it and while Roger got rid of his shirt, he opened the pants and lowered the briefs revealing his man’s gorgeous dick. His mouth watered.  
“ Take it baby. You see how hard it is for you?”  
“ Si.” Rafa kissed the tip and engulfed the hard cock without preamble bobbing his head.  
Roger put his hand behind the young man where he caressed the soft hair.  
“ That’s it baby. Enjoy.” He moaned as Rafa took him to the hilt. “ Stop it or it will be finished too soon!”  
The young man giggled, his mouth still full of Roger.  
“ You want to continue this or fuck?” The older man asked.  
With a pop, Rafa released him and said “ fuck”  
“ Of course you do! On your front.” He said while finishing to remove all his clothes.  
“ Not comfortable with the baby bump.”  
“ Believe me chéri. It’s only for a little moment.”  
Rafa obeyed his lover who placed himself inside the young man’s legs and rubbed his cock along the crack. He took a small packet of lube he had brought and poured the content on his cock and on his lover’s hole. Rimming him had allowed Rafa to be relaxed there, so he slid home easily.  
Rafa’s breath hitched.  
“ Ok love?”  
“ Si. More!”  
“ You always want more!” He put his hands in front of his lover’s shoulders and gently lifted him until Rafa’s back was touching his torso, his cock still fully inside.  
“ See? That way, no pressure for our baby.” He said kissing his cheek.  
“ Si.”  
“ Knees are good?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Ride me then baby.”  
Roger put his hands on the baby bump, his lips on the neck, leaving Rafa dictate the pace.  
The Spaniard went up and down slowly on his cock wanting not to go to fast, just enjoying it. Both moaned.  
“ I love this position.”  
“ Me too.”  
“ Take my cock as deep as you can baby. Ja, that’s it, ride it.”  
Rafa continued the sensual pace and turned his head to kiss Roger who placed his hands under his lover’s thighs to help him.  
“ Where do you want me to come?” he asked his lover in his mouth.  
“ In me.”  
“ You need help with your cock?”  
“ Claro que no!” The young man laughed.  
“ Ride me, ride me baby.” Rafa sped up the pace resulting both men coming hard, Roger deep inside his lover and Rafa all over himself.  
“ Fantastic!” Roger said breathing loudly and still inside his baby.  
“ Si! More!”  
“ What? Give me a little time to recover baby!”  
“ Not now! After we rest.” He answered.  
Roger released him and they laid on the bed into each other’s arms.  
“ Remind me to punish you more!” Roger said.  
Rafa bursted laughing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Australian Grand Slam - part one

The Australian grand slam had started and Roger was doing pretty good under Rafa’s loving look in his box. They came back home after the second tour to find an unbearable heat.  
“ What’s wrong?” Roger asked his dad who was sweating a lot.  
“ It appears that the A/C is out.”  
“ What? But it’s a thousand degrees here! Did someone call a repairer?”  
“ No Roger, we were waiting for you to give us a solution ! Of course we called!”  
“ Sorry dad. And?”  
“ They come tomorrow at the first hour.”  
“ Why not tonight?”  
“ We are not the only ones who need them.”  
“ We are going to die of heat!”  
“ Stop over dramatizing Roger!”  
“ Raf, help me here!”  
“ Qué? I think is nice.”  
“ What?”  
“ I’m Spanish and was born in Mallorca, so...”  
“ Everybody is losing their mind here!” Shouted The Swiss “ I’m already sweating!”  
“ Have a cold shower Rog!” His mum said.  
“ Ah Ah ah!” Roger laughed sarcastically.

Two hours later, everybody was thinking Roger had been right. It was hot like hell inside and outside the house. Even the Spaniards were sweating.  
“ I take a shower and go to bed. Good night everyone.” Rafa said.  
“ I’ll join you in a minute mi amor.” The Swiss said.  
After his second cold shower in two hours, Roger found his husband in bed on his back and very naked. Naked as well, he joined him.  
“ I’m Spanish and was born in Mallorca, so...” he said imitating the young man.  
“ Shut up!” Rafa giggled.  
“ You know, I’m conflicted between sleeping right now or jumping you to make you love like a wild beast”  
“ You touch me I kill you!”  
“ Okayyyyy...Someone is grumpy!”  
“ I no grumpy!”  
“ And don’t talk to me like that in front of our baby!” Roger teased.  
Rafa took Roger’s hand and put it with his on his bump.  
“ Dio mio. I sorry baby. Papa is amazing man!”  
Roger laughed.  
“ Gracias baby!” He kissed him lightly, Rafa responded to the kiss. “ have you changed your mind?”  
“ About?”  
“ Sex”  
“ No. is too hot!”  
“ Right!” Roger said resigned. “ what a shame!” He looked at his husband’s beautiful form longingly. “ Good night baby.”  
“ Good night Rogelio.”  
Roger approached him and tried to spoon with him.  
“ What you do?”  
“ I’m trying to sleep close to my man.”  
“ Don’t touch me!”  
“ You’re no fun Raf!”  
“ Rogelio, is too hot!”  
“ I don’t care! I have understood that I won’t have any sex tonight but I need to feel your skin.”  
“ You can put your hand on my bump but only this!”  
“ You want me to die of sex deprivation?” Roger said indignant.  
Rafa laughed.  
“ Drama queen!”  
“ Where did you learn those words?! Anyway, I need you baby.”  
“ And I need you, but is too hot.”  
“ The first thing I’ll do tomorrow is called the repairer to have the A/C functioning as soon as possible.”  
“ They say they come tomorrow.” But Roger didn’t hear him and continued.  
“ Then we’ll lock our door and make love the whole day. They are depriving me of you tonight you know!”  
“ You’re so funny! Night mi amor.”  
“ Baby!” Roger whined.  
“ Our baby say papa is ridiculous!”  
Roger put himself on his front, vertical to Rafa, his face just above the baby bump.  
“ I’m not ridiculous baby boy. I’m just crazy in love with your mama Rafael.”  
“ I no mama, I’m a man!” Rafa put his hand on Roger’s hair and stroke him softly.  
Roger carried on:  
“ He said he doesn’t want me to touch him tonight because it’s too hot. But at the beginning of the evening, he said he was Spanish so the heat was ok for him. Don’t you think it’s suspicious baby boy?”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ What are you saying my baby boy? Ah yes, I agree maybe he’s just tired.”  
“ Rogi...I told you, is too hot.”  
Roger ignored him.  
“ I want you to know that your parents love you and love each other dearly.” He kissed the bump tenderly.  
Rafa laughed softly. Roger took his previous position in bed and looked at his husband smiling.  
“ Qué?”  
“ Nothing. Night baby.” He took his hand and kissed his knuckles.  
“ Night Rogi.” 

The repairing of the A/C the next morning was a relief for everybody. Roger hovered around the repairers the whole time while Rafa was having breakfast peacefully with their clan.  
“ What is he doing?” Titin asked.  
“ He check everything go fast.” Rafa replied.  
“ Why?”  
Rafa looked at him knowingly.  
“ No way!” Titin exclaimed.  
“ Si,”  
“ You better take vitamins.” Maymo laughed.  
“ The A/C is ready!” Roger entered the room all smiles and looking at his husband.  
“ Ah good for everyone. Rog, you remember we have training in one hour, don’t you?” Severin said.  
“ I’m sorry, what?”  
“ Training in one hour.”  
“ You’re kidding right?”  
“ No. Let’s get ready Rog.”  
“ Hum, I have more important matters to deal with.” Roger said.  
“ And what are they?”  
“ You know...”  
Severin looked at Rafa and understood.  
“ And how about you let Rafa rest and you go training?”  
The young Spaniard chuckled while Roger blushed.  
“ They won’t leave me alone with you baby.” He kissed his husband.  
“ See you later mi amor.” 

With his training and different duties, he came back home only at the beginning of the evening.  
“ Where’s Rafa?”  
“ In the bedroom, sleeping. He was a little bit tired and felt his legs heavy. I helped him with that and then he went to bed.” Titin said.  
“ Something wrong?” Roger asked.  
“ No. Normal for a pregnant person.”  
“ Ok, I go and see him.”  
“ Don’t wake him up Roger.” His mum warned.  
“ Nein, Don’t worry.”  
He entered their room and saw the young man sleeping on his side. He was so beautiful. Roger decided to join him. He laid carefully on the bed and faced his man who hadn’t woken up. He was in briefs and a tee-shirt. The Swiss came closer just to feel him. He craved to touch him, so very lightly he put a curl behind the ear. It was so soft! He closed his eyes, then opened them to find brown eyes looking at him.  
“ Gott! Sorry I woke you up.”  
“ No, I was awake when you came. I was just relaxing.” Rafa smiled.  
“ So how was your day baby? How is our little one?”  
“ We are ok, but the baby was moving a lot and my legs hurt. I was a little tired.”  
“ Yes, Maymo told me. And now do you feel better?”  
“ Si. The nap help.”  
Roger kissed the tip of his nose.  
“ And your day?”  
“ You know, good training, after duties with the press, some sponsors.”  
“ Normal day.”  
“ Yes. Oh by the way how is the A/C functioning? Good I hope. It’s not too hot for you now?”  
The young man laughed.  
“ I see you come Rog!”  
“ What? I’m just asking about your well-being.”  
Rafa smiled even more.  
“ Time for dinner!” Rafa said sitting.  
“ Baby!”  
“ Qué?”  
“ It’s been two days!” Said a desperate Swiss.  
“ Qué two days?” Rafa asked looking innocent.  
“ Since the planet has left its axis!”  
The young man raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.  
“ Since we’ve had sex! I’m having blue balls! And it’s your fault!”  
“ In two days?”  
“ Ja!”  
“ You have a match tomorrow...”  
“ So? it’s never been a problem before.”  
“ I don’t know...You not younger Rogi...”  
“ Was???” He saw his young husband smirking.  
“ Oh you little shit! This is how you want to play it? I’ll show younger, Ja?”  
Rafa laughed.  
“ Take me my fool Swiss German!”  
Roger pounced on his lover and made them late for dinner.  
They spent dinner with Roger having a dreamy face and Rafa smiling all the way. 

The day after the third tour, Roger had to go for duties again and leave his Rafa.  
“ I don’t want to go!” He groaned. They were still in bed.  
“ Rogi...”  
“ You smell so good!” He plastered himself against Rafa’s back and kissed his neck.  
“ Rogelio, I see you later ok?”  
“ No!”  
“ And if I give you something before you go?”  
Roger perked up.  
“ A surprise?”  
“ Si.” Rafa took the cock of his man and jerked it slowly.  
“ It’s a very good surprise. I love it baby.” He kissed his lover who sped up the pace. Soon the Swiss came in a long groan.  
“ So good! Your turn baby.”  
“ No, I wait for tonight.”  
“ You’re sure?”  
“ Si. I stay in bed and maybe jerk myself thinking of you”  
“ I can stay to see the show!”  
“ Rogelio?”  
“ Yes?”  
“ Take a shower and go mi amor.”  
Reluctantly, the Swiss obeyed and when he came back from the bathroom he found his young lover still in bed relaxing. He kissed him.  
“ I’ll call you later baby. Enjoy our bed.”  
The young man giggled. 

Roger was at the players’ lounge with his team waiting for his next duty. He decided to call Rafa.  
No answer. He tried again and again. Strange, he thought.  
He called his father.  
“ Dad hello, have you seen Rafa?”  
“ No, he’s still in the bedroom.”  
“ I’m trying to call him but he doesn’t answer.”  
“ Maybe he’s sleeping or he switched off his phone.”  
“ Impossible. Before leaving this morning, I told him I will call. I’m starting to worry. Could you check if everything is ok, please dad?”  
“ Ok son. I’ll phone you back or Rafa will do it.”  
“ Thanks.”  
“ Everything ok Rog?” Severin asked.  
“ I don’t know. Rafa is not answering his phone.”  
“ He hasn’t heard it, that’s why.” The older man said reassuringly.  
They waited, Roger becoming more nervous by the minute. He went to the terrace to clear his mind.  
Meanwhile, inside, Tony’s phone rang.  
“ Hello, Robert? Roger is waiting for your call or...” he was interrupted by the man.  
“ What? Can you repeat? ...Oh god!”  
“ What’s wrong?” Severin asked.  
“ They found Rafa unconscious in the shower. There’s a lot of blood. They called the emergencies. They are on their way.”  
“ Oh my god! Is he ok? The baby?”  
“ They don’t know. Robert? Yes, I’m going to tell Roger. I know, I will be careful. Give us news as soon as possible.”  
Tony hung up. The silence was now filling the room, as everybody had heard.  
“ Robert didn’t want to tell his son on the phone, scared of Roger’s reaction.”  
“ Tony, do you want me to do it?” Severin asked.  
“ Thank you but no, I will do it. Can you answer my phone if he calls back?”  
“ Sure.”  
Tony joined Roger on the terrace who was pacing nervously.  
“ Rog, let’s sit down.”  
“ I don’t want to sit down. I wait for...”  
“ Roger.”  
They sat face to face.  
“ I have received a call from...”  
“ I don’t care. Right now I’m waiting a call from Rafa or my father.”  
“ Your father has just called me Roger.”  
“ What? Why?”  
Tony took a long breath.  
“ They have found Rafa unconscious in the shower and...”  
“ Oh my god!” Roger stood up. “ How is he? What happened? How is the baby?” Roger shouted.  
“ They don’t know yet. They called the emergencies.”  
“ I need to go now! Oh god, Rafa! Baby!” The Swiss began to cry.  
“ Roger, Roger, you need to calm down.”  
“ I need to see him now!”  
“ We’ll go I promise. But first we wait for your dad’s call.”  
“ Why?”  
“ To give us news.”  
Roger felt dizzy.  
“ Roger, do you feel all right? Roger!”  
“ No.”  
“ Let’s go inside.”  
They entered the lounge and Tony sat Roger.  
“ Can we have water please?”  
A waiter came immediately with a glass of water.  
“ Breathe Roger, breathe.” Severin said.  
“ I need to see Rafa.” The Swiss cried.  
Tony’s phone rang again.  
“ Robert? What are the news?...ok we will be there. Roger? Yes he knows...ok.”  
Tony gave Roger his phone.  
“ Mein Sohn...”  
“ Daddy!” Roger’s cries doubled.  
“ Rafa is conscious now. They bring him to the hospital. We go with him. Don’t worry, everything will be all right.”  
“ Tell Rafa I love him. And our baby.”  
“ I will. We have to go now. I’ll see you at the hospital, right mein sohn?”  
“ Ja.”  
They hung up.  
“ Ok let’s go.” Tony said.  
Novak approached them.  
“ Roger. I’m so sorry to hear that. Tell Rafa we think of him and the baby.” The players approved.  
“ Thank you. I...i have to go.”  
“ Of course, give us news.” 

They arrived at the hospital where Tony asked for Rafa. They were led to a private room where only Roger could enter. He found Rafa’s parents there and his baby so pale in the bed.  
“ Roger!” Ana Maria said. She took him into her arms while Sebastian put a hand on his shoulder.  
Then the Swiss went to his husband who was trying to smile. My courageous baby, he thought!  
“ Oh baby!”  
“ Rogi!”  
“ Baby, I love you so much. What happened? I was so scared.”  
The door opened and three people came in.  
“ Hello, I’m professor Davidson, this is doctor Grant and nurse Graham. How are you feeling Mr Nadal?”  
“ Strange.”  
“ It’s normal”  
“ What happened professor?” Roger asked.  
“ First, it’s a good thing someone found you Mr Nadal because you were losing a lot of blood. You knocked your head in the shower and fell unconscious.”  
“ Why?”  
“ We’ve just had the results. Your level of iron is extremely low, that’s why you fainted.”  
“ But we had a medical appointment 10 days ago, everything was ok.” Roger started.  
“ I understand, but with male pregnancies, these things can go very fast in only a few days. Since when do you feel more tired Mr Nadal?”  
“ Maybe two or three days.”  
“ You didn’t say anything baby!”  
“ No I think is normal.”  
“ Baby...”  
“ So we’re going to give you what you need to raise your iron level. And from now on, you’ll have to be checked once a week. We already treated your head injury. Don’t worry, it will be invisible.”  
“ And our baby?”  
“ As far as I’m concerned, everything is all right. We contacted professor Riley to inform him. We will run further tests, but I’m sure everything will be all right. However, we prefer to keep you 24 hours here to have an eye on you.”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ Baby, it’s for your own good. Professor Davidson, can I sleep here tonight? I don’t want to let my husband alone.”  
“ Professor Riley warned us that you would ask this.” Davidson chuckled “ We’ve already made the arrangement.”  
“ Thank you so much.”  
“ Well. Doctor Grant is going to run tests on your baby now. Everybody leaves please. Mr Federer, you can stay of course. I’ll see you later.”  
They left the room.  
“ Rogi, I scared for our baby.”  
The Swiss kissed his husband’s forehead.  
“ Don’t worry.” The doctor said. “ Can you feel your baby moving?”  
“ Yes.”  
“ You see, he’s all right. I believe it’s a boy?” She asked smiling.  
“ Yes.”  
“ Ok we’re going to start by an ultrasound.” She took the probe and placed it on Rafa’s belly.  
“ There he is!” She said “ look, he’s fine.” Both men smiled. She carried on moving the probe  
“ I don’t see anything unusual. Let’s look at the heart beats now...they are a little bit too high but regular. It’s normal. He must have been as scared as you. Everything will be ok in one or two hours.”  
“ Are you sure doctor?” Roger asked.  
“ Yes don’t worry. I’ll go make my report now. I leave you two recover and I’ll see you later.” She said smiling.  
“ Thank you.”  
She closed the door.  
“ Never do that to me again mein liebling.”  
“ Sorry Rogi.”  
“ I was so scared. I’m not leaving you alone!”  
“ You have a match tomorrow evening.”  
“ I’ll withdraw.”  
“ Qué? No mi amor!”  
“ I don’t want to leave you. You and our baby are my priority.”  
“ You can play and our family look after me.”  
“ But baby...”  
“ Please mi amor. I don’t want you to stop.”  
“ Ok.” The Swiss conceded “ but if something else happens, I’ll stop as long as necessary.”  
“ Si.”  
They kissed.  
“ Now rest my love.” He caressed his husband’s arm. Rafa closed his eyes and fell asleep.  
Tony and Benito came into the room to have news.  
“ People have heard about what happened.” Benito said whispering.  
“ Can you give news to everybody saying Rafa and our baby are fine and staying at the hospital during 24 hours?”  
“ Sure Roger.”  
“ Thank you.”  
The rest of the day passed into a blur, their family coming a few minutes to see that they were ok, the medical staff checking Rafa and the baby regularly.  
At last, everybody left home and Roger and Rafa were just the two of them, relieved that it had not been worse.  
The next day, Roger left for his match, having made sure that Rafa won’t be alone during his absence. He won in straight three sets not wanting to be far away too long from his husband. But before, he had to answer a ton of questions to the journalists, the fans, the players.  
He came back home exhausted.  
“ Where’s Rafa?” He asked his father in law.  
“ We arrived less than one hour ago. He’s in your bedroom with your mothers. You look tired Roger.”  
“ Yes. I think everyone is after this nightmare.”  
“ Yes. We were all scared. A good night sleep will be welcomed.” The others nodded their assent.  
“ Good night Roger.”  
“ Good night everyone.”  
He went into their bedroom where he found Lynette and Ana Maria checking at Rafa who was in bed.  
“ Hey!”  
“ Rogi!” Roger went to kiss his lover.  
“ Rog, the bedroom and bathroom have been cleaned. You can relax and take time the two of you.” His mother said.  
“ Danke mum, Ana Maria.”  
“ Good night Roger, night Rafa mi hijo.”  
“ Good night.”both men said.  
The door closed and the two men looked at each other.  
“ You need shower?” Rafa asked.  
“ No, I had one at the tournament.”  
“ Come to bed.”  
Roger joined his husband. He spooned him and put his hands on his baby bump and his lips on his neck.  
“ I love you with all my heart baby.”  
“ Te quiero tanto mi Rogelio.”  
They stayed like that for a while and fell asleep still entwined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was : what  
> Mein sohn : my son


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Australian Grand Slam - part two

The second week of the tournament had started and Roger was still fighting to reach the final. He was feeling unstoppable. He thought this had to do with what had happened to Rafa. He couldn’t explain it but he felt it deep inside.  
Rafa had left the hospital the day after, as the professor had said. He was better, but still resting at their rented home under everyone’s care.  
Roger entered their room to find his husband doing some exercises.  
“ Looking good mi amor.”  
“ Gracias.”  
“ You sure you don’t want to come with me?”  
“ No, I stay here.”  
“ It’s a shame. I could have shown you off!”  
Rafa laughed. “ Enjoy the evening Rogi.”  
Roger dressed and left for the event with Tony and Severin. The evening was organized by one of his sponsors. It was crowded. Everybody wanted to talk to him. It was exhausting.  
He came back home, had a shower and went to bed where he spooned Rafa who was sleeping. He kissed his neck lightly and fell into sleep as well. 

The next morning, he awoke first. Deciding Rafa needed more rest, he left their bed, dressed and went downstairs for breakfast. Everybody was already there, but surprisingly they were silent. Roger frowned.  
“ Morning everyone.”  
“ Good morning Roger.” His father said slowly. “ How are you? Where’s Rafa?”  
“ I’m good thank you. He’s still sleeping.”  
“ Did you have a good evening?” His mother in law asked.  
“ Oh...it was ok. A lot of people there. Quite tiring.”  
“ Really? You seemed to have fun!”  
“ I’m sorry?” The Swiss said confused.  
“ Have you read the newspapers Roger?”  
“ Of course not mum, I have just woken up.”  
“ You should have...”  
“ Excuse-me, I don’t understand...what’s wrong with you?”  
Sebastian gave him a few papers without saying anything but looking at him in the eyes. Roger looked down. “ What the...” he said.  
On the front page, there he was...embracing and kissing a woman. The title was worse ‘Federer cheat on Rafa!’.  
“ What...What is this? I don’t understand!”  
“ Obviously, you had a very nice evening! “ Benito noted “ And it’s in all the newspapers, even on the internet.”  
“ I...What...no, no, no! What’s all this? Tony, Sev, you were with me.” Roger said.  
“ We got separated if you remember.” Tony said.  
“ Did you kiss this girl?” His father asked.  
“ No!”  
“ But your mouth is on her mouth Roger!” His mother said.  
“ I...she kissed me! I was talking to someone when she threw herself at me and kissed me. I pushed her.”  
“ It’s not very clear on the picture. You two look very cozy, very intimate.” Ana Maria added.  
“ I don’t know her! She surprised me. I pushed her. I swear!”  
“ We have to do a statement. You know how people are.” Tony said.  
“ I’m not cheating on Rafa! I have never have and I never will! Oh my god Rafa!”  
“ You have to tell your husband Roger.”  
“ Tell me what?” Rafa asked while going down the stairs.  
Roger gulped. He hated this situation.  
“ I...Morning baby. Sit down.” He said.  
“ Tell me what Rogi?” Rafa repeated.  
Roger sat down next to his lover.  
“ You know I was at this event yesterday evening...it was full of people, a bit overwhelming, but very well organized...”  
“ Rogi! Tell me!”  
“ A girl I don’t know kissed me and it’s all in the newspapers and on the internet. They say I’m cheating on you. But it’s not true baby! I don’t know this girl...I...”  
“ Show me Roger.”  
The Swiss took the newspapers and placed them in front of Rafa who looked at them without reacting.  
Then he said “ She a bitch!”  
“ Rafa!” His mother said scandalized whereas others laughed.  
“ Baby...”  
“ She a bitch!” Rafa repeated. “ I no like her!”  
“ Baby, I didn’t...”  
“ You kiss her Rogi?”  
“ No! She kissed me and I pushed her! I swear on everyone I love and everything I own.”  
The young man looked at his husband for a moment, then said “ I believe you.”  
“ Thank you mi amor!” A relieved Roger said kissing him.  
“ Okay, okay. But it doesn’t solve anything. This picture is very bad for your image Roger.” Tony said.  
“ I know but what do you want me to do?”  
“ I think you have to say something. Today, you have a press conference, they’re going to ask about it, this will be the time to explain.”  
“ But explain what? I don’t know her. She just threw herself at me, kissed me and I pushed her back.”  
“ Say that exactly.” Benito said.  
“ What do you think mi amor?” Roger asked.  
“ Say the truth.” Rafa answered.  
Roger sighed. He hated this situation. It was ridiculous. 

Reluctantly, he went to the press conference where he was bombarded with questions.  
No, he didn’t know this girl. No he didn’t kiss her, she kissed him. Yes, he pushed her back. Yes, he had Rafa’s support. No, they were not going to separate! When he left the room, he was exhausted, but he had a training to do. 

He came back home early in the evening, had dinner with their family and finally went to bed where he could forget about this awful day.  
Rafa was already in bed, facing the wall.  
Roger poked his shoulder.  
“ Everything okay baby?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Right...we need to talk I think, but I want to see your face.”  
“ I comfortable like this.”  
Roger sighed.  
“ Baby, you said you believed me.”  
Rafa didn’t say anything.  
“ Baby...talk to me.”  
“ I hate this.”  
“ She kissed me! I didn’t do anything!”  
“ You embrace her!”  
“ No! Yes...I was surprised!”  
“ I no like this!”  
“ Baby, I would never never do something like this.”  
“ I scared.”  
“ What? About?”  
Rafa didn’t answer.  
“ Baby! What are you scared about?” Roger insisted.  
“ You leave me for someone better.”  
“ Are you crazy?” Roger exclaimed receiving a dark look from his lover “ Sorry! Sorry! I will never leave you. I love you! You are pregnant with my baby. I’m the happiest man in the world.”  
“ But maybe someone better for you than me...”  
“ You are kidding baby, right? You are perfection. You are amazing. I don’t want someone else, never!” Rafa gave him a small smile. Roger took him in his arms.  
“ Te amo.” He said simply.  
“ Ich liebe dich.”  
They stayed like that cuddling before drifting into sleep. 

The next morning, both men went down for breakfast hand in hand to find everybody chatting and laughing happily. Roger sighed relieved. This horrible event was behind them now.  
“ Hola loverbirds!” Benito said “ Did you sleep well? Have you seen the news?”  
“ Hola todos. No, we were sleeping.” Rafa said.  
“ What are the news?” Roger asked.  
“ Check for yourself.” Tony said giving them a phone.  
They sat and looked at the phone where there was a video. Roger pressed on and both men were surprised to see that it was a video of the famous evening. The Swiss tensed. The video was showing the party, going from one guest to the other when suddenly in the back a woman launched herself to Roger Federer and kissed him like they knew each other very well. The video showed a very surprised Swiss who immediately pushed her back and said furiously to her “ Are you crazy?!” Then he turned his back at her and talked to the person next to him clearly showing that she had made a fool of herself. The video stopped.  
“ How? What?...” Roger asked.  
“ The video was posted 6 hours ago. I think it’s very clear now in everybody’s mind that you told the truth.” Tony said.  
“ Of course, I was telling the truth.” Roger said looking at Rafa who was smiling.  
“ There are thousands of comments. And they are not very nice for this girl. They also say you should be more careful, less naive Roger.” Benito added.  
“ I know!” The Swiss sighed. “ Anyway, I don’t know who posted this video but I should thank her or him.” Everybody approved. 

Two days later, Roger had another event to go to.  
“ Again Roger?” Rafa complained in their bedroom.  
“ You know how it is Rafa. You’re a tennis player as well. And this time, mi amor, you’re coming with me.”  
“ I’m tired!”  
“ No, no, no! You had a nap. I know, Maymo told me. Come with me baby.” Roger pleaded.  
“ Okay, but not too long.”  
“ Deal. Anyway, all the players will be there, so it’s going to be fun. Get dressed baby.”  
The event was once again full with tennis players and other people. Roger and Rafa were at the same table as Novak, Andy, Stan...so they had a pleasant evening.  
Rafa was looking at all the tables where suddenly he stopped, staring at one. He got up.  
“ Where are you going baby?” Roger asked.  
The young man didn’t answer.  
“ Baby?...”  
He went to one of the tables quite far from theirs and stopped next to it. He approached a woman and took her by the hair forcing her to stand up. She shouted in pain. Everybody went silent. He faced her and slapped her “ bitch!” He said then went back to his table satisfied, under everybody’s stunned stares.  
The woman was holding her cheek. People were looking at her, recognizing her now. She was the woman who had kissed Roger Federer! Humiliated, she left the room quickly still holding her cheek (the slap had been very strong!).  
Meanwhile, at their table, Roger was gaping at his husband who was eating and smiling as if nothing had happened.  
“ Wow Rafa! You still have your left arm!” Novak said laughing.  
“ Bitch! Nobody touch what’s mine!” The Spaniard said calmly.  
“ I think she learnt her lesson! “ Stan added.  
“ Rafa, Have you lost your mind?” Benito said coming to their table.  
“ Qué?” Rafa said innocently.  
“ You can’t slap someone like that!”  
“ I no care! Leave me. I have nice dinner!”  
“ Benito, please. The incident is over.” Roger said.  
“ But Roger!”  
“ Blame the hormones Ben!” The Swiss chuckled while looking at his Rafa who was pleased with himself.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During the Australian Grand Slam - part three

Rafa was walking contentedly alone in the corridors of the Melbourne tournament just before Roger’s semi final. He was happy and was feeling better. He had the intention to go to the player’s room to meet Stan Wawrinka before joining Roger’s box. He was about to enter the room when he heard :  
“ Hi!”  
He turned around and saw Nick Kyrgios.  
“ Hola.”  
“ What’re you doing there?”  
“ I was going to the players’ room.”  
“ But you’re not a player at the moment!” Kyrgios said sarcastically.  
“ Sorry?” Rafa tensed.  
“ I said you’re not a player at the moment.” The Aussie repeated.  
“ But...I no understand.”  
“ It’s easy for you, isn’t it?”  
“ Sorry?”  
“ You always do what you want, don’t you? You take your time on court. You have all these disorders ...It’s so fucking annoying. And yet, you managed to marry a man like Roger Federer.”  
“ I...”  
“ Federer should have married a gorgeous blond woman, not someone like you!”  
Rafa felt sick. What was happening?  
“ And now, you’re pregnant? How convenient!”  
“ What? But...”  
“ Are you sure it’s his baby? Have you seen yourself? With your big belly! You freak!” Kyrgios spat.  
It was too much for Rafa who felt like fainting. He said feebly:  
“ I...sorry. I must go.” He ran as fast as he could away from all this and left the tournament for their rented house where he locked himself in his bedroom. He sent a message to his mum saying he was ok and was going to watch the match from the house. In fact, as soon as he turned off his phone, he began crying. 

Meanwhile, Roger was preparing for his match in the locker room, ignoring all. When he entered the court, he looked at his box and frowned when he didn’t see his husband. Ana Maria made a sign that all was good and mouthed Rafa was at home, safe and cozy to watch the match.  
Disappointed, the Swiss made a nod at his mother in law. After all, he told himself, maybe Rafa wanted to relax in bed while watching him. Roger focused on his match and won. He was going to play the final! Very happy and willing to share the good news with his husband, he quickly showered and did his presser as fast as possible. Then he met his clan before going back home. He checked and said:  
“ I don’t understand. Everybody is there. Who is Rafa with?”  
“ I thought he was with you Maymo.” Ana Maria said.  
“ No, I watched the match from the fitness room. He told me he was going home with you.”  
“ What? Are you telling me he’s there alone?” Roger shouted.  
Everybody tensed.  
“ I’m sure he’s all right, Rog.” He mother said.  
“ Let’s go now!” The Swiss ordered.  
They drove as quickly as they could. When they entered the house, everything was silent. Roger’s blood transformed into ice and he ran into their bedroom. It was locked. He banged on it.  
“ Rafael! Rafael! Open the door!”  
Nothing.  
“ Raf, Baby! Open the door please baby!” The Swiss begged. He was about to break down the door when he heard a click. Rafa was opening the door.  
Relieved, Roger said:  
“ Oh god, baby, you scared me!” He told entering their bedroom. He looked at the young man who had returned to bed and froze.  
“ What’s wrong baby?”  
“ Nada.”  
“ Nada? What’s wrong my love? Is it the baby? You? Tell me...” Roger asked.  
“ I Good.” Rafa answered hiding under the covers.  
“ I don’t think so! And I’m not going to leave it. Tell me what’s wrong, now!”  
“ Nothing.”  
“ Rafael...”  
The young man, unable to stay impassive, began to cry again.  
Alarmed, Roger took him in his arms.  
“ Are you hurt my love? Or our baby? Please tell tell me. Do you need to see a doctor?”  
“ No! I no want!”  
“ Please Baby! I want to help you. Tell me.” The Swiss whispered caressing his lover’s head.  
Giving up, the Spaniard said between hiccups :  
“ Is Nick...I have disorders and big bump. I no deserve you...”  
“ I don’t understand darling. Breathe, take deep breaths.”  
Rafa took deep breaths and calmed down.  
“ Better?” Roger asked softly.  
Rafa nodded.  
“ Now baby, tell me what happened.”  
“ I see Nick Kyrgios at tournament before your match. He say I can’t go to player room because I no player. He say I no deserve you. You must have a beautiful wife. He say I am freak with baby!” Rafa cried on Roger’s shoulder.  
The Swiss had listened to his husband and he was beyond furious now. How dare this man attack his lover! He had every intention to tell Kyrgios what he thought of him. But first, he had to soothe his lover.  
“ What nonsense he was saying! He’s ridiculous! You are the love of my life and you’re going to give birth to our baby. What’s more wonderful than this? You are the most amazing man I know.  
“ Si?”  
“ Of course! I don’t want anybody else! A woman? I don’t want a woman! I just want you! This guy has become crazy!”  
“ He say I freak...”  
“ He’s the freak! Have you seen people’s reactions around you lately? They are amazed. You are radiant and so beautiful. He must have a big problem.”  
“ You think?” Rafa asked in a small voice.  
“ Ja! Claro que si mi amor. I’m going to tell him what I think of his behavior!”  
“ Rogi!” The young man shouted scared.  
“ Don’t worry baby. Everything is going to be all right. Have you seen all the players’ reactions to your pregnancy? They’re all so supportive. Only this guy is out of his mind!” He rocked Rafa slowly and soon the cries stopped, then he heard a deep breath. His lover was asleep, tired by what had happened. He stayed there looking at his husband, split between love and hate. Love for his husband, but hate for this guy who had attacked his lover.  
After a moment, having made sure Rafa was sleeping, he went downstairs, where the whole clan was waiting anxious.  
“ What’s wrong Roger?” Sebastian asked.  
The Swiss told everybody what had happened. They were horrified by the words of Kyrgios.  
“ What are you going to do Roger?” His father asked.  
“ Make sure this guy is in the players’ room when most of the people are there tomorrow.”  
Roger said to Tony. The latter nodded. Roger went upstairs.  
“ Roger, dinner!” His mother said.  
“ I’m not hungry, thank you. I just want to be with my Rafa. Good night, see you tomorrow.” He left them, entered his room and laid down in bed spooning his husband who seemed to have nightmares. He soothed him by kissing his neck and caressing his bump where their baby was resting as well. It seemed to have an effect on the young man who slept more peacefully.

The next day, one day before the final, Roger woke up determined to tell Kyrgios what he was thinking of him. He kissed Rafa lightly, letting him sleep and went downstairs.  
“ Hello everybody.”  
“ Hello Rog. I did what you asked....in one hour and a half.” Tony said.  
“ Good, thanks.”  
“ We go with you.” Sebastian said, his father nodding.  
“ You don’t have to...”  
“ Roger. Nobody is going to insult my son like that!” His father in law said  
“ And, I’m not going to let someone say bad things about my son Rafa.” His father added.  
“ Thanks.” Roger croaked. 

They left the house (Roger, his father, Sebastian, his team, Rafa’s team. Their mothers stayed at home to be there when the young man was going to wake up). They went directly to the players’ room where it was crowded as there was a special tennis event three days after the finals.  
Kyrgios was there, Roger noted. He approached the tennis player who saw him, stood up and exclaimed:  
“ Roger! Man, how you’re doing? Congratulations for the finals!” Said an enthusiastic Aussie.  
“ Are you out of your mind?!” Roger shouted. Everybody went silent.  
“ I’m sorry?” Nick said.  
“ Yesterday, you met my husband, you know him. His name is Rafael Nadal. You told him he didn’t deserve me and that I should have married a blond woman...”  
“ Roger...”  
“ You said he was a freak! A freak? How could you?! Who do you think you are? He’s the most wonderful being in the world...”  
“ Roger...”  
“ What? “ Roger snapped.  
“ I’m sorry. I was...”  
“ What?” The Swiss said again.  
“ I was drunk!”  
“ Excuse-me?”  
“ I was drunk and Rafa was the first I bumped into. I saw him and I wanted to hurt him.”  
“ What? Why?”  
“ I don’t know. He was just there, looking so radiant and beautiful and I decided I wanted to hurt him.”  
“ I see...” Roger said smirking.  
“ See What?” Kyrgios said.  
“ You’re jealous!”  
“ What? You’re crazy!” Nick said.  
“ No, no, no! I understand now...you’re jealous!”  
“ Of Rafa? Please!.”  
“ No! Of me of course! You’re jealous of me having Rafa!”  
“ You’re ridiculous!”  
“ No! I see through you. You want Rafa!”  
Nick Kyrgios blushed and tried to save himself :  
“ Of course not!”  
“ Right! Anyway, he’s mine and mine only. You’re going to apologize to my husband here. Benito, please call the house. Tell Rafa to come here please.”  
“ No!” Kyrgios said.  
“ Why? Are you scared?” Roger smirked.  
“ Of course not!”  
“ Right... so prepare your apology.” 

One hour later, Rafa came into the players‘ room with his mothers.  
He saw his husband then Nick Kyrgios and tensed.  
“ Mi amor, Nick has something to tell you.” Roger said while the room was still crowded.  
“ Rogi, I want go home.”  
“ Baby...listen to our friend!” Roger said, looking at Nick purposely.  
Kyrgios sighed.  
“ Rafa, I want to....fucking hell! I want to apologize. I didn’t intend to be so bad. I was so wrong yesterday. You’re a wonderful being, beautiful. Gorgeous even, oh god! You’re so....I’m so sorry! I should never have said that. Sorry Rafa.”  
“ All right, all right! So, everything okay for you, baby?” The Swiss asked.  
“ Si. mi amor. I go now.”  
“ I’ll see you later baby.” Roger kissed his husband who left as soon as possible without a second glance.  
Roger looked at Nick Kyrgios who seemed dazed.  
“ He’s mine!” Roger said leaving the room.  
He came back home to find his love in one of the couches.  
“ How are you my love?”  
“ Good, But I no understand...”  
“ I think everybody wants you baby!”  
“ Qué? I only want you!”  
“ I hope so! You will be in my box for the final?”  
“ Si!”  
“ That’s all I want to know...”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Mallorca - part one  
> Rafa and Roger challenge each other.

“ No mama, not this week. Better next week. Yes, I tell him.”  
Rafa hung up.  
“ What did your mum want?”  
“ Organize a dinner with family and friends. I said next week.”  
“ Well done baby.”  
“ She say hello.”  
“ Nice. Do we have any ice cream?”  
“ In February?”  
“ Yes! I want my mind to believe it’s on holiday.”  
“ You on holiday Rogi.”  
“ Oh yes! Imagine a whole month spent between Mallorca and Zurich doing nothing except ravishing you! “  
Rafa chuckled “ And training.”  
“ That too, but mostly ravishing you.”  
They had just come back from Australia where Roger had won the grand slam much to everybody’s surprise. But after the incident in the shower, he had felt like on fire and had been unstoppable.  
And now, they were back in Mallorca for 20 days in their home where they could be just the two of them. Although, the rest of their family were not living far. They intended to enjoy and relax. After, they would go to their house in Zurich before joining New York as requested by professor Riley. Jet lag had been hard on them and they had mostly slept during two days. Now, they were regaining a human appearance.  
Rafa looked into the freezer and came on the sofa with two ice creams.  
“ Thank you baby.”  
“ Hum Good, si?” The young man said tasting his chocolate ice cream.  
“ Yes. So how about that ravishing?”  
“ You only think about sex?”  
“ When it comes to you, yes, most of the time. I haven’t been able to resist you since the first time we made love. You?”  
“ Same. Do you think we addict?”  
“ To each other obviously! And I have no intention of being cured.”  
Rafa laughed.  
“ Do you think we can resist sex more than two days?”  
Roger’s look was horrified. “ Why would I want that? I love and desire you. What’s the point of resisting!”  
“ Maybe you a sex addict...”  
“ What? You think I can’t keep it in my pants?”  
“ I no say that!”  
“ You said I’m a sex addict!”  
“ I was teasing Rogi.”  
“ And I don’t like you saying I’m a sex addict. What about you? Always ready to spread your legs for me!”  
“ No true!” Shouted the young man.  
“ Oh Rogi, take me! Rogi, I want rim! Rogi, fuck me!” The Swiss imitated his lover.  
“ I no say that! And you? Take it baby, ride my big cock!”  
“ You should know mister that I have the strongest will and if I want to not have sex with you, it’s easy!”  
“ Same for me!”  
“ Ok, I propose a challenge. No sex and the first who breaks the deal becomes the slave of the other for three days.”  
“ Deal. I sure to win. You going to break in one or two hours!” Rafa said confident.  
Roger snorted “ You’re going to beg me to take you before tonight. I’ll win.”  
The Spaniard sent him a dark look.  
“ I say we start now!”  
“ Ok, very easy.”  
The next hour was spent deciding what to do for the rest of the day. Rafa went for a book and Roger for a session of sorting out his pictures on his phone. After one and a half hour in complete silence, Rafa’s phone rang. It was one of his friends wanting to take news. At one moment, he asked how Roger was and Rafa couldn’t help himself but tell about their challenge. It amused his friend a lot who, as soon as he hung up with the young Spaniard, began to warn their families and friends. Most bet on Rafa thinking he would win as Roger seemed unable to resist his young lover. During the next hour after the phone call, they carried on their activities. They looked both relaxed and concentrated, but in reality it was a disaster. Rafa was lost with his book, forced to read the same line three times and still not understanding it. He was thinking about Roger’s body, his beautiful cock, the way the older man made love to him. Sighing, he tried to read again the same line. Roger wasn’t doing better. Most of his pictures were of his lover. His mouth watered thinking about him, spread below him. Focus, Rog, focus! he told himself. Rafa sighed again and the Swiss looked at him from his side of the sofa. He smirked.  
“ You know Rafael, it’s difficult to read a book when it’s up side down!” Rafa looked down. Shit! He put the book on the right way up and said with dignity “ is no mistake. I look at a picture. Has different sides.”  
“ There’s no picture in this book.”  
“ Si! There is!”  
“ Show me then.”  
“ No!”  
The young man closed the book with a big noise “ I go check the laundry.” He got up and left. Roger followed him with his eyes. He’s so beautiful, he thought.  
They should make love, not try to win a stupid challenge!  
Rafa came back and sat on the sofa.  
“ Is it finished?” Roger asked.  
“ I do it later. I don’t want now.”  
“ I’ll help you.” They smiled to each other.  
“ What you do on your phone?”  
“ Oh you know, sorting out pictures...”  
“ You delete some?”  
“ It’s difficult to choose which ones to keep and which ones to delete.”  
“ For sure. Most are about me!”  
Roger stopped. Good choice of activity Rog!  
“ No there aren’t.” He said.  
“ Yes.”  
“ No!”  
“ Show me then!”  
“ You know what? I’m going to do something else.” The Swiss said. Something that would help him not think about his husband. He thought about a range of activities. No...no...no, shit! He told himself.  
Rafa stood up again and left the room. When he came back, he had changed for mini shorts and a tee-shirt which revealed his body. He sat back on the sofa and Roger raised his eyebrows questioningly.  
“ I am hot.”  
“ Really? I think you just want to tease me.  
” No!”  
“ All right. But if you think I’ll break with you showing me your body, you’re wrong.”  
Rafa huffed and crossed his arms. Two can play, Roger thought.  
“ Do you want to drink something?” He asked.  
“ Water por favor.”  
Smiling, the Swiss stood up and went to the kitchen swaying his hips. Rafa gulped.  
He came back with a glass of water.  
“ Gracias.”  
“ You welcome.” Roger said with a charming smile and touching his hair that he knew Rafa loved. “ How about watching some sport?”  
“ Si.”  
They found a tennis match opposing Novak to Andy and decided to comment it. But being each at the sides of the sofa, it was difficult to engage in a real conversation, so instinctively they approached in the middle without realizing it and soon they were leaning against each other.  
Rafa froze, overwhelmed by the smell of his lover while Roger was fighting his own desire.  
The young Spaniard zeroed on his husband’s mouth.  
“ You okay there?” Roger asked, wetting his lips purposely.  
“ Si. You?”  
“ I’m good. You know, we are married. So it’s perfectly normal for us to cuddle.”  
“ Si.”  
“ I mean. If I take you in my arms, it doesn’t imply I want to fuck you. It’s just a moment of tenderness between two people who love each other.”  
“ Of course.”  
Rafa placed himself into his lover’s arms and sighed contentedly. Roger put his hands on his baby bump caressing it. He turned off the tv.  
“ This is nice.”  
“ Ja. So, have you decided what you wanted to do during our holiday?”  
“ First, rest I think. I am tired with the travels.”  
“ Yes.”  
“ We have ultrasound for the baby. I want to see friends, family, enjoy Mallorca and Zurich, prepare for New York at the end of the month...”  
“ Nothing else?”  
“ No..., I think we good! You?”  
“ I need rest as well, but I must keep on training. Same as you in fact: family, friends...”  
“ Good good.”  
“ Yes.” Roger sighed.  
Rafa smiled knowing the Swiss wanted also to show him his love during the holiday, a lot!  
“ And nothing else in mind?” Roger asked.  
“ No...”  
“ You’re kidding right?” The Swiss exploded.  
“ Qué?” Rafa said innocently.  
“ Qué? We are on holiday, which means we have time for ourselves and you don’t even think about making love in your little program!”  
“ We have a challenge Rogi...”  
“ Which is going to last one day! After, we’ll be back to normal!”  
“ Is only three hours since the beginning and you ready to lose!” The young man laughed.  
“ What? I’m not going to lose!”  
“ I just have to move my ass and that’s it! I win!”  
Roger stood up.  
“ Are you telling that I’m unable to resist you?”  
“ Si, Claro!”  
“ I can’t believe it! I can resist you as long as I want!”  
Rafa snorted.  
“ I’m going to win because you can’t resist me!” Roger continued.  
Rafa stood up as well, his forgotten book in hand and threw it on the floor.  
“ What are you...” Roger started.  
The young man said nothing, but turned to pick up his book showing his beautiful backside to his husband.  
“ Oh god!” The Swiss said.  
“ You saying?”  
“ Nothing. Look I propose we stop our competition now and say we are even, okay?”  
“ A challenge is a challenge Rogi. I no want to stop!”  
“ This is how you want to play? Good! How about this?” Roger removed his t-shirt.  
“ I no care about your body! But you obsessed with mine!” Rafa removed his top as well.  
“ Oh come on! You crave for my cock!” The Swiss removed his pants and briefs.  
“ Is no true!” Rafa shouted and removed his shorts.  
Breathing heavily, the two men looked at each other defiantly.  
“ I can have many days without you touching me!” Rafa said.  
“ Please! Don’t fool yourself baby.”  
“ You saying I can’t resist you?” Rafa asked approaching his man.  
“ Exactly.” Roger answered, doing the same.  
They were now nearly touching.  
“ Oh god, we’re naked!” The older man realized.  
“ Qué naked? Oh...”  
They looked at each other and suddenly decided at the same time to kiss.  
The kiss was ferocious with teeth, tongue and saliva. They were fighting to dominate the other.  
“ I win!” Rafa said.  
“ Of course not! I have won! You kissed me first!”  
“ No! Say you lose!”  
“ I didn’t lose. You were the first to break!”  
“ Is no true!”  
“ You say that a lot you know mi amor!” Roger teased.  
“ What we do now?” Rafa sighed.  
“ I propose we stop the challenge. It’s obvious that you can’t resist me and I can’t resist you! Let’s shake hands.”  
“ Okay, we even.” The Spaniard took his lover’s hand.  
Roger kept Rafa’s hand in his, never leaving his eyes.  
“ Baby...”  
The young man moaned. It was enough for Roger to take him in his arms and kiss him.  
“I want you...”  
“ And I want you too baby.”  
The Swiss sat on the sofa and put him on his lap, his lover’s legs on each side of his thighs. Rafa took their erections in hand and jerked them slowly.  
“ Do you see how hard I am for you chéri?”  
“ Si...”  
“ Don’t stop.” The Swiss said caressing his husband’s nipples, bump and thighs.  
Rafa took their precum with a finger and put it in his mouth, making Roger moan. The older man kissed him hungrily.  
“ I want to be in you baby.”  
“ Si...”  
“ Prepare yourself for me.” The young man wet two fingers and slowly inserted them into his ass, his eyes never leaving Roger’s.  
“ That’s it baby. You’re beautiful. Keep going.” Roger said kissing his neck and playing with his nipples. Rafa moaned prettily.  
“ Let me help you baby.” He added two of his fingers in his lover’s ass. Rafa’s breath hitched.  
“ Fuck yourself on our fingers love.” Rafa moved up and down, Roger kissing him.  
“ I need your cock now.” The young man said in his lover’s mouth.  
“ Yes! Put your hands on my shoulders baby and let me do the job.” Rafa obeyed and Roger held his length and lowered his lover on it.  
“ Baby, it’s so good...”  
“ Si...”  
“ Make small circles with your hips...yes...like that! I need to fuck you hard baby!”  
“ Si!”  
“ Leave your hands where they are.” The Swiss placed his hands under his lover’s thighs and began a quick pace.  
“ I’m not going to last chéri. I’m so hard for you. And look at your beautiful cock, so hard too!”  
“ Fuck me Rogi! Fuck me!”  
The room was filled with their hard breathing and moans.  
“ I going to come mi amor!”  
Untouched, his cock released its nectar which Roger took and put in his mouth.  
“ Kiss me Baby.” Rafa kissed his husband tasting himself. That sent the Swiss over the edge. He came hard in his lover.  
Still kissing, Rafa said “ I want rim!”  
“ Oh you little greedy thing!” Roger laughed. “ On all fours baby.”  
Rafa complied, displaying his gorgeous ass to his lover.  
Unable to deny his husband, Roger took the two cheeks with his hands and dove into his center which he kissed and licked like a starved man.  
“ I love your hole. It’s full of my come! Do you like it baby?”  
“ Si! More!” Rafa put one hand on his lover’s head forcing him to stay where he was. He was starting to be hard again! Roger saw it.  
“ Again? Mi amor..”  
The young man blushed and looked at his husband’s cock.  
“ I not the only one..”  
“ This is the effect you have on me baby.”  
Rafa took himself in hand while Roger placed his cock between the two globes making it slide.  
Soon, they were taken by a second orgasm.  
Kissing softly, they laid on the sofa.  
“ And it took us less than four hours to crash our challenge!” Roger said.  
Rafa laughed and snuggled closer to his man.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Mallorca - part two

The training had been difficult, his team hard with him, but Roger was satisfied. After a shower, he sent Rafa a message : “ where are you?”. The answer arrived immediately : “mama.” He chuckled. Of course, his husband was a real mama’s boy! He said goodbye to his team and drove to his parents in law.   
“ Raf! Where are you baby?”  
“ Kitchen mi amor!”  
Roger entered the room, said hello to Ana Maria and kissed his lover. In fact, he tried to kiss his husband...who had his mouth full of food!   
He looked at the table, then at his husband.   
“ What’s all this?” He asked crossing his arms.   
“ Food.” Rafa answered, munching happily.   
“ Baby, it’s four in the afternoon!”  
“ So?”   
“ A burger, fries, Nutella. Are you out of your mind?”  
“ Qué?”  
“ Do you intend to weigh a thousand pounds?!!!”  
“ Roger, he was hungry.” Ana Maria said.   
“ I was hungry.” Rafa approved.   
“ With this junk food?”   
“ Roger, he was having one of these cravings.”   
“ Ana Maria, please, don’t encourage him! And you Mister, you stop now!” Roger took the plate from his husband.   
“ Rogi!”   
“ No, no, no! You will thank me later, after the birth.”  
“ Roger, he didn’t put a lot of weigh. Everything is on his belly.”  
“ Si!”   
“ And the last three months are very important, so...”  
“ Give my food!”   
“ No!”   
“ Rogi!”   
“ Let’s have a deal. You stop this food and eat fruits and cooked fish as much as you want.”  
“ Fruits?” Rafa perked up at the idea.   
“ Yes.”   
“ Okay! I want strawberries! Find strawberries Rogi!”  
“ What? Strawberries in February? It’s not the season! How about an apple or a pear?”  
“ I want strawberries! Now Rogi!” Rafa said stubbornly.   
Ana Maria smirked.  
“ All right. Wait for me here.”   
“ I wait Rogi. I wait my strawberries!”  
Roger left the house sighing. Where was he going to find them? He visited five shops without any success. They proposed strawberries from very far away, but the Swiss wanted fruits from Mallorca. At the fifth shop, the clerk told him that he wouldn’t find what he wanted. Defeated, Roger bought the fruits that had travelled thousands miles. Exhausted, he arrived at his in-laws’ house.   
“ Baby, I have your strawberries!” He exclaimed.   
“ Hush Roger! He’s sleeping!” Ana Maria said.   
“ Where is he?”   
“ In the living room.”  
“ Rogi?” Rafa said.   
Shit! Roger thought. He entered the room.   
“ Baby, I’m sorry. I woke you up.”   
“ Is okay. Where were you?”  
“ Gone to buy strawberries.”  
“ Why? Is very strange in February!”   
“ Was?!!!!! You asked me to buy you strawberries! I went to five shops! I couldn’t find some from Mallorca, so I had to buy some from the other end of the world!”  
“ Te amo mi amor, gracias but you very strange husband sometimes! I no want strawberries!”  
Ana Maria laughed. Roger frowned at her.   
“ But...but...” he said.   
“ Let’s go home mi amor. Bye mama and say hello to papa when he come back.”   
“ The pros and cons of being pregnant, Roger!” Ana Maria said.   
The Swiss shook his head and followed his husband, amused and ready to shop again anything his Rafa would need. 

“ Good morning!” A soft voice said.   
Rafa groaned.   
“ Good morning!” It said again, while a hand was caressing his hair. He tried to remove the hand without success and heard a chuckle.   
“ It’s time to get up, princess!”   
“ I no princess!”  
“ It’s time to get up, my prince!” The voice said, laughing.  
“ I tired.”  
“ I know baby, but remember, we have an appointment for our baby this morning.”   
That woke up his lover.  
“ Si! Rogi, ultra sound three!”  
“ Yes! Let’s get ready baby!”   
“ I very happy! Oh, good morning my king.” Rafa said kissing his husband.   
Roger giggled and kissed him back.  
“ Shower, then breakfast.”  
“ You shower with me mi amor?”  
“ Ja! Come baby.”  
After shower, they had breakfast. Roger made sure it had all the things both his babies needed.   
“ The appointment is in one hour and a half. We must go. I don’t want us to be late.”   
“ Si. I excited, you?”  
“ Very very excited to see our baby again.”   
“ We go now mi amor.”  
“ Ja!”

They drove to Palma of Mallorca to meet Professor Cortes. It was their second meeting with him as they had seen him in December. They were led discreetly to his office where they waited a little bit.   
“ Rafa! Roger!” The door opened “ How are you?” The professor asked.   
“ Professor Cortes.” Rafa said.   
“ Professor.” Roger shook his hand.   
“ Rafa, you look absolutely stunning!”   
“ Gracias.”  
“ Please, sit down.”   
Professor Cortes sat on his chair and took a file.   
“ This is your file Rafa, sent by Professor Riley who collects all the informations from all the doctors you’ve seen around the world.” He chuckled. “ So Rafa, Mallorquin? English?”  
“ English por favor. I want Roger to understand.”   
“ Gracias mi amor.” Roger said, kissing his lover’s knuckles. They linked their hands.   
“ All right. So Rafa, how do you feel?” The professor asked.  
“ I Good, I think the baby is good. He is moving...kicking me sometimes!” All the men chuckled.  
“ Very good. Aren’t you tired?”  
“ Sometimes, si. My legs are heavy at evening.”  
“ It’s normal Rafa. Don’t worry. Do you do some exercises?”  
“ Si, everyday. I want to keep fit for tennis.”  
“ I think that you could walk more, maybe thirty minutes everyday. But as you know, nothing to strong. You wait after the birth.”  
“ Okay.”  
“ We could walk on the beach my love.”   
“ Excellent idea Roger. You also have to be careful to your weigh. It will help you.”   
“ Rogi check me!”  
The Swiss laughed.   
“ We’ve moved to more fish and fruits and less junk food!” Roger said.   
“ Junk food? This is bad for both of you and for the tennis player you are!”  
“ I sometimes crave for this food, but fish and fruits is good too.”  
“ Yes, carry on like this, but please nothing raw, right?”  
“ No, don’t worry. We are very careful.”  
“ I see your level of iron is acceptable. Continue to check it regularly.”  
“ Si, and...”  
“ Yes?”  
“ I feel a little pain in my nipples.”  
“ I see. Have you felt this pain for a long time?”  
“ No, maybe one or two weeks.”  
“ This part of your body is completely different from a woman’s during the pregnancy. We still don’t really know how it works for a man. What we know is that you won’t be able to breast-feed. Is it a permanent pain or...?”  
“ No, no, it’s only when there is touch!” Rafa said blushing.   
“ I think you must leave them rest.” Cortes looked purposely at Roger who tried to stay impassive without great success “ And if you notice a change, like a permanent pain, you call me.”  
“ Si.”  
“ Okay, Rafa, I’m going to examine you now. First, the weight.”   
Rafa went to the indicated scale.   
“ Okay, good. Carry on eating healthy and don’t forget to do some exercises.” The Professor said. “ Now, the ultra sound.”   
Rafa went to the stretcher, Roger in tow.   
The professor took the probe.   
“ Here’s your baby! He has grown up, hasn’t he?”  
“ Ja!”  
“ Si!”  
The professor spent some time without talking, checking consciously, then he said:   
“ Everything is normal. Your baby is growing as expected, his organs are developing normally. His breathing is regular for a baby his age and he’s moving. Good, good!”   
“ Yes!” Roger said with emotion looking at the ultra sound then at his husband. The latter was transfixed by the screen and a tear was running down his cheek.   
“ Everything all right, baby?” Roger asked kissing his lover’s tear.  
“ Si. I so happy mi amor!”   
“ Me too baby!” Roger kissed him softly on the mouth.   
“ Rafa, Roger, in less than three months, you will meet your baby!” Professor Cortes said happy for the young couple.   
They went back to the desk.   
“ So, I’m going to send all the informations to Professor Riley. Everything is good.” Cortes said smiling.  
“ Gracias!”  
“ No, no need to thank me! Have you thought of names? Of how you’re going to decorate the baby’s room? Have you shopped?” The professor asked.   
Rafa tensed. Roger took his hand.   
“ No, we only thought of names. We haven’t done anything else.” Roger said.   
“ Why?”   
“ We were scared something happened to our baby.” said an hesitant Swiss.  
“ Don’t be! You can prepare! Don’t worry, everything is normal.” The professor said reassuringly.   
Roger smiled and looked at Rafa who seemed relieved.  
“ I have another question...what about sex? Is it possible to...?” Roger asked blushing. His husband blushed even more.  
“ Yes!” the professor chuckled “ As long as you’re both comfortable and happy, nothing can prevent you from making love.”   
“ And the baby?” Rafa said.   
“ No problem for the baby. The most important is to feel and keep an intimate relationship.”  
The young couple blushed again.  
“ Rafa, Roger. I think we are done here. Everything is perfect. I have understood that you leave for New York at the end of February. Until then, if you have any questions or any worry, don’t hesitate to call and come.”  
“ Thank you professor.”  
“ Muchas gracias professor.”  
They left professor Cortes’ office and once in their car, Roger kissed his husband tenderly.   
“ I love you baby.”  
“ Te amo Rogi. We go home and tell our parents about this visit?”  
“ Yes, let’s go!”


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Mallorca- part three

Back to Manacor, they celebrated the good news with their family.  
“ Now, Rafa, Roger. How about we go shopping for this little one?” Lynette asked.  
The two men looked at each other.  
“ Mum...with Rafa, we have decided that we will first shop in New York.”  
“ Why?” Ana Maria complained.  
“ We wanted to wait to be sure that our baby was all right. Now that we know, we can start shopping but we still want to wait until the beginning of the eight month. Please...!”  
“ Okay, we understand Roger.” Sebastian said.” Ana Maria, Lynette?”  
Both women sighed.  
“ Okay! But promise we can be with you when you shop for the first time for our grandchild...” Lynette said.  
“ Si.” Rafa said, looking at Roger who nodded.  
“ We have something to tell you...the sex of our baby.” The Spaniard said. “ But, you promise to keep the secret, okay?”  
“ Si! Ja!” The future grandparents exclaimed.  
Rafa took Roger’s hand and said : “ Our baby is a boy!”  
Ana Maria bursted into tears, Lynette was gaping, while their fathers were mute.  
“ Say something...” Roger pleaded.  
“ It’s...its fantastic!” Robert said.  
“ Congratulations.” Sebastian added.  
Their mothers couldn’t repress their emotions. At least! They had the sex of their grandchild!  
“ Have you thought of names?” Sebastian asked.  
“ Si. David, Gabriel or Alejandro.” Rafa said, moved by the reactions of their parents.  
“ Oh good!” Robert said.  
“ Nice! And what’s your preference?” Ana Maria said.  
“ We don’t know. We are still thinking about it.” Roger said.  
“ Maybe we can help!” Lynette added.  
Everybody smiled.  
“ We are very happy for you. We can’t wait to meet our grandson.” Robert said, his wife and the older Nadals approved.  
“ I propose a big party next week!” Ana Maria said.  
“ Yes! Very good idea!” Lynette added.  
“ But nothing about the sex of the baby!” Rafa warned. 

Back home, Rafa led his husband to their bedroom.  
“ Really, baby!!!”  
“ No! I want talk about where our baby sleep.” Rafa giggled.  
“ Shame...okay, but you’ll see after!” Roger smiled.  
“ I think he sleep in our bedroom after birth. I want we check him, no?”  
“ Of course baby.”  
“ Same in our house in Zurich.”  
“ But this little one will need his own bedroom one day.”  
“ I know...” Rafa pouted.  
“ Come baby.” They crossed the corridor to enter the room situated just opposite their own bedroom.  
“ It is a guest room...” Rafa said.  
“ Yes. I think it’s perfect for our baby. It’s just opposite our bedroom.” Roger said.  
Rafa thought for a while and said: “ Is perfect. But not a room for a baby. The colors are bad for him and the bathroom not practical.”  
“ I know and I agree. Which colors would you like?”  
“ Light yellow for the bedroom and white for the bathroom with little fish!”  
Roger laughed. “ I see you have thought about it, baby!”  
“ And a big giraffe...his bed white, calm colors...a bathtub...”  
The Swiss chuckled.  
“ All right baby, let’s do this. Let me take care of this, okay?”  
Rafa nodded.  
“ But not before we leave for Switzerland. I don’t want you being sick because of the paint and the work. I’ll ask someone here to take care of it while we are away.”  
“ Si. And same for Zurich. We take the office opposite our bedroom.”  
“ Okay. Same colors?”  
“ No. I want something light blue for the bedroom but still white for the bathroom.”  
“ All right, and...?” Roger looked his husband expectantly.  
“ And animals like rainbow!”  
Roger laughed.  
“ You’ve got it my love. Now, how about we celebrate the good news in our bedroom?”  
“ Rogi!” Rafa giggled.  
“ Come chéri.” The Swiss led his husband to their bedroom where he showed him the intensity of his love.  
“ My ass big...”  
“ The bigger the better!” Roger said fondling the two globes and fucking sensually his lover. He kissed his neck “ I love your ass!”  
“ You tell me a lot!”  
“ But it’s true! It’s a real thing of a beauty...At the beginning of our relationship, I was spending all my days thinking about your ass.”  
“ And now?”  
“ I spend my days sinking into it!”  
“ Harder mi amor!”  
Roger accelerated the pace until both men could only think about giving pleasure to each other. 

“ I big!” Rafa complained in front of a mirror.  
Roger embraced him from behind.  
“ This is absolutely not true! You are beautiful. You’re pregnant with our baby. How could you be more desirable?”  
“ Rogi, your parents and my parents give party in one hour and I have nothing to wear! I no fit in my clothes!!!”  
“ Let me think...how about a nice dress?”  
Rafa sent him a dark look.  
“ I no have dress and I am a man!”  
“ Okay, Okay baby!” Roger laughed. “ A tennis gear maybe...”  
“ You kidding!”  
“ Sorry! Let me think. Sweatpants...you must have these.”  
“ Si, but not nice for party.”  
“ We don’t have time to shop. We’ll go tomorrow.” Roger said going to their dressing room. “ So, here we go... black sweatpants! They’re not bad.”  
“ I look bad!”  
“ Of course not and your baby bump fit into these. How about the top...” Roger looked around him “ Ah...a baby blue jumper! Let’s see...perfect!”  
“ And you going to wear nice suit...” Rafa grumbled.  
“ No! Same as you: white sweatpants and a black jumper to match with you.”  
Rafa smiled “ Gracias mi amor!” He kissed his husband.  
“ I think we will be perfect. Shower?”  
“ Si. You go first or me?”  
“ Errrr...I think we should save water and time and go together.”  
“ Maybe you right...we have 45 minutes before party. Come.” The young man led his man to their bathroom.  
Once in the shower, Roger put his plan into action.  
“ Do you want me to wash your hair baby?”  
“ Si. Gracias. Take this shampoo. Is new. Good for baby and me.”  
“ Hummmm, smells very good.” The Swiss massaged his husband’s hair slowly. Rafa moaned.  
“ You want same?”  
“ Ja! With this new shampoo.” Rafa washed his lover’s hair.  
“ I love this smell.” Roger said.  
Rafa nodded and added : “ I take new shower gel, organic like shampoo. Good for family.”  
The Swiss chuckled. “ Smells good too. Please let me baby.”  
He soaped his husband softly starting by the neck, the arms, the back...avoiding all his intimate parts. Rafa was already excited. Roger decided to go for his nipples.  
“ No, Rogi. Is pain.”  
Roger removed his hands immediately.  
“ Sorry love. I didn’t want to hurt you.”  
“ Is okay.”  
“ But you know how I love them. Rubbing, kissing and pinching them!” Roger complained.  
“ I know but not now mi amor. Later when they feel better, I tell you and you can play with them.”  
“ I understand baby. How about I play with your ass then ?”  
“ My ass?” Rafa asked.  
“ Is it in pain too? Oh god! I’m going to die of sex deprivation again!” Roger lamented.  
Rafa laughed.  
“ My ass has no pain...you can play with it.”  
Grinning like a mad man, Roger kissed his husband, dried them and led his husband on their bed where he put him on his back. Rafa seemed to have forgotten about their parents’ party.  
“ Spread your legs baby.” The Swiss said kissing his man. Rafa obeyed.  
Roger kissed his way down his lover’s body, stopping at the baby bump worshipping it “ I’m going to make your mama feel very very good baby boy!” He whispered and carried on to his cock where he gave light kisses on the tip and long licks on the length.  
“ Take me in your mouth Rogi!” Rafa pleaded. The Swiss complied, bobbing his head and taking the young man’s cock to the hilt.  
“ Si! Si! More!”  
Roger put Rafa’s legs onto his shoulders and dove into his man’s hole, kissing and licking it.  
Rafa had both hands on his lover’s head.  
“ Rogi, me encanta tu lengua! Mas! Mas!”  
Roger stayed there for long minutes. It was his favorite place in the world, but his cock was aching to be inside his Rafael. He went up kissing him, replacing his mouth by two fingers to prepare him.  
“ I ready Rogi, please” Rafa said in his mouth.  
Roger entered his lover slowly, putting himself on his knees to not press on the baby bump.  
“ I’m balls deep baby. I love it.”  
“ Si, me too.”  
“ Are you comfortable like this?”  
“ Si, Deeper, por favor.  
The older man went deeper and circled his hips.  
“ Yes! Yes! More Rogi!”  
Roger gave him what he wanted and soon both men were coming.  
Breathing hard, Roger said :  
“ Why is it always so good?”  
“ Is love and desire Rogi. Nothing can beat this.”  
The Swiss laughed and kissed his husband deeply.  
“ I love you. I want this for the rest of our lives.”  
“ Me too.”  
“ But...I think we’re late!”  
“ What? Oh god! We late! Shower now!”  
Roger chuckled. They went to the bathroom for a second shower. 

They arrived one hour late at the party. Lynette looked at them smiling.  
“ Again? Rafa! Roger!” She said.  
“ Sorry Mum!”  
“ We prefer to see you two like that, believe me!”  
She laughed “ Our lover birds are here!” She shouted.  
Blushing, the two men came into the room.  
“ There you are! “ Tony said.” Roger, are you late because of training?” He carried on laughingly.  
“ Ah, Ah, Ah! Good one Tony!” The Swiss said.  
“ Why everybody laugh? We late, so?” Rafa added grumpily.  
“ They all know why we are late baby...”  
“ Mierda!”  
“ Ja! Anyway, let’s stay dignified!” They approached their friends.  
“ I hate you both! Why you’re always at it?!” A friend complained.  
“ So much for dignity!” Roger thought.  
“ Qué? What you mean?” Rafa asked.  
Of course, his husband would be direct!  
“ You’re one hour late! Is it because you were playing monopoly?” Their friend asked sarcastically.  
“ Qué Monopoly? No! Rogi was showing me love...”  
“ Good job baby!” Roger thought. He smiled.  
“ I hate you both more!” Their friend said.  
“ Why?” Rafa asked innocent and surprised.  
“ Because! Look at you two, you always seem to be into each other!”  
“ We are.” Roger confirmed “ And believe me, when you find the love of your life, nothing else will matter.”  
“ I hope so!” their friend sighed.  
“ You’ll meet someone, I’m sure.” Roger added while Rafa nodded.  
“ Thank you! Please sit guys.” Their friend said.  
“ Raf, you look absolutely fantastic!” One of their friends said.  
“ Gracias!” The young man answered.  
“ How long are you now?”  
“ I start seven months” he said rubbing his belly under Roger’s loving stare.  
“ Boy or girl?” Someone asked.  
“ Is surprise.” Rafa said placing himself in his husband’s arms.  
“ Congrats for the Australian Open Roger.”  
“ Thanks!”  
“ Are you on holidays?”  
“ Yes, but still training. After, I don’t know. We go to New York at the end of February, as the professor asked. And, we’ll see.” Roger said.  
“ So the birth will be in New York?”  
“ Si. Professor Riley is expert with man. I need be in New York two months before.” The young man said.  
“ It’s fantastic!” One of the girls said enthusiastically.  
“ Si! Gracias!”  
“ Rafa, Roger, this is for you.” A friend gave them a present.  
“ Oh! Thank you very much!” Roger said.  
Rafa looked at the present without doing anything.  
“ Raf?” His friend said.  
“ Si? Muchas gracias!” The young man answered, moved.  
“ Aren’t you going to open it?” Someone asked.  
“ Qué? “ Rafa said panicking.  
“ What’s wrong?”  
“ Please. Don’t be shocked.” Roger said “ We already love your gift...but we will wait until the birth to open it...you know...we are scared something happens to our baby, so we wait as long as possible. Sorry! We don’t want to be rude. Believe us, but...”  
Roger couldn’t finish his sentence.  
“ Rafa, Roger, don’t be sorry!” One of their friends said. “ We understand. It’s so rare and extraordinary...we understand you want to wait.”  
“ Thank you very much!” Roger said.  
“ Si, Muchas gracias.” Rafa added holding the present.  
“ So” Someone else asked “ who won?”  
“ Qué?”  
“ What?”  
“ Who won the challenge?”  
“ What?” Roger repeated.  
“ Who won the sex challenge?”  
The couple became red. Rafa hid in his husband’s neck.  
“ Errrr...we both won... we were even!”  
“ Really? I thought Rafa would have won...”  
“ What? Why?” Roger said.  
“ You are unable to resist him!”  
Rafa looked smug. “ I tell you Rogi. I won!”  
“ Absolutely not! You tried to tease me by wearing these mini shorts and you kissed me first!”  
“ Is no true! You kiss me first!”  
“ I just have to wet my lips and you’re gone baby!”  
“ I move my ass and is finish for you!”  
Everybody laughed. The couple realized they were talking too loud about that.  
“ Anyway, we both won.” The Swiss said blushing.  
“ Si!” Rafa added.  
“ But wait until we come back home baby!” Roger mouthed to his husband.  
Rafa giggled delightfully.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roger and Rafa are in Zurich.

Rafa was eyeing their garden in Zurich suspiciously.  
“ Rogi!”  
No answer.  
“ Rogi!”  
“ Ja?”  
“ Look!”  
The Swiss came next to his husband and looked outside.  
“ What’s wrong?” Everything seemed okay to him.  
“ But look!” The young man said animatedly.  
“ I’m sorry but I don’t see...”  
“ Is snowing Rogi! Snowing!”  
Roger laughed.  
“ It’s Switzerland in winter baby!”  
“ But is February!”  
“ So?”  
“ In Mallorca, February is nice and warm!”  
“ I know, but here you can have snow in February, March...”  
Rafa’s eyes widened.  
The Swiss chuckled.  
“ I understand that you’re surprised because it’s the first time we are in Zurich in February and not on tour, but don’t you like it?”  
The young man looked outside again.  
“ Si, is beautiful!”  
His husband embraced him.  
“ Do you want to touch it?”  
“ Si! But must be very cold...”  
“ It will be all right if we’re dressed properly. Come.”  
He showed the young man clothes.  
“ I bought them online for you. Don’t worry, they’ll fit.”  
” Gracias Rogi!” Rafa said excitedly. 

“ Are you ready baby?”  
“ Si! Let’s go!”  
They went outside, geared up to face the cold. The garden was all white with a thick layer of snow.  
Rafa gaped.  
“ Is beautiful!”  
Roger laughed.  
“ Yes! So what do you want to do baby?”  
“ A snowman!”  
“ But Christmas is finished...”  
“ I no care! We build snowman Rogi!”  
They worked hard and soon a big snowman was reigning in their garden.  
Satisfied, the young Spaniard said:  
“ I take picture. Go next to him Rogi.”  
The Swiss proudly stayed next to their creation.  
“ Your turn baby...oh you’re so cute!” Roger said looking at the picture.  
Silently, Rafa took snow in his hands and approached his husband. He splashed it on his face.  
Stunned, the Swiss tried to recover while his lover was laughing.  
“ Rogi! You should see your face!! is so funny!”  
“ You little shit! Prepare for my revenge!” He tried to grab the young man who escaped him, shrieking. But running from Roger was more difficult for him now that he was pregnant. So his husband managed to catch him easily and put him down.  
“ Apologize!” The Swiss laughed.  
“ No!”  
“ Apologize baby!”  
“ Make me!”  
The older man took some snow and put some softly on his man’s neck and face.  
“ Is cold, is cold!” He shouted and giggled.  
“ Do you want more?”  
“ No!”  
“ Apologize then!”  
“ I sorry mi amor!” A smiling Rafa said taking his husband by the neck and kissing him.  
“ It’s nice, isn’t it?”  
“ Si.”  
“ Kiss me more and I’ll make you hot chocolate.”  
The young man complied. 

Later, he was on the sofa facing the garden and their snowman, when Roger came with two mugs of hot chocolate. He put them on the coffee table, sat next to his lover and embraced him.  
“ Are you okay baby? Not cold?”  
“ No, I Good.”  
Roger kissed the tip of his nose.  
“ You’re still a little red here!”  
They looked outside.  
“ I no want to move! Is so beautiful. We sleep here tonight Rogi!”  
“ As I would like to say yes to you, I think it won’t be good for you and for my back. We have a very comfortable bed.”  
Rafa sighed.  
“ But we can stay here and enjoy until it’s bed time.”  
“ Si! You think el senor snowman is here tomorrow?  
“ Of course.”  
“ Okay! I want our baby to see snow in Zurich and sun in Mallorca in February, Rogi!.”  
Roger laughed “ me too baby!”  
Rafa snuggled up even more against his man and they stayed like that forever. 

“ Why we have to go?” The young Spaniard complained, trying to fit in his clothes.  
“ Because...it’s a dinner between friends.” His husband answered knotting his tie.  
“ But...”  
“ Stan will be there with his fiancée, Kayla. You like them. Andy and Kim, And I know you like them too. As well as your friends David and Marta. It will be nice.”  
“ But...” his young lover repeated.  
“ I know, there will also be this guy we don’t know, Grant, and his friend Jessica, but everything will be all right. Grant know the Murrays.”  
“ Okay...”  
“ Let’s go baby.”

The restaurant was a very famous one in Zurich. When they arrived, their friends were already there.  
“ Rafa, Roger! Hola! Oh dio mio, Rafa...eres magnifico!” David exclaimed.  
“ Gracias!” The young man said shyly.  
“ Yes, you look fantastic! “ Kim added.  
“ Everything all right gentlemen?” Andy asked.  
“ Yes. Life is fantastic, you know...”  
“ Si!” Marta said.  
“ Rog, Raf, my friends!” Stan exclaimed.  
“ Stan, is good to see you!” Rafa said happily. “ You too Kayla.”  
“ Thanks! I have so many questions to ask you, Rafael my friend.” Kayla said (Roger smiled happily) “ So...how is your baby? How are you? We want to know everything!” Everybody approved.  
“ Is good, very good...” The young man started.  
He couldn’t finish his sentence because someone interrupted him.  
“ Good evening, everyone! Sorry, we’re late... but these two couldn’t decide what to wear!”  
The party looked at the newcomer : a good-looking man, maybe thirty or thirty-five, so sure of himself, of his looks. Beside him, two young busty blond women, dressed very shortly. Rafa disliked the three of them immediately.  
“ Good evening Grant, you said you were only two!” Kim said, clearly unhappy.  
“ A third party came in!” Grant said, his two friends giggling  
Everybody sat down. A waiter approached.  
“ Champagne for all!” Grant said. He saw Rafa. “ Sorry, water for this one.”  
The young man frowned “ who was this guy?” He thought.  
The Champagne came, Grant was babbling about nothing, his “friends” showing off their big assets.  
Rafa tensed and Roger sensed it. He took his hand and squeezed reassuringly.  
Oblivious, this guy Grant carried on : “ these young women couldn’t decide what to wear! They took hours to get ready! But it was worth it, don’t you think?...”  
“ No, not really. Is just boobs! No interesting and no class!” Rafa said.  
“ Excuse-me? Who are you? How dare you...” One of the bimbos said.  
“ We didn’t invite you!” Kayla said “ We’re tired of women like you!”  
“ Women like us? What do you mean?” The other blond said.  
“ You only look after rich people! “ Kim spat “ You’re just after them...nothing else interest you!”  
Everybody approved, except Roger who didn’t say anything, except “ please, please..!”  
Rafa looked at him surprised.  
“ And so... what’s wrong?” Grant asked smugly.  
“ You knew it was a dinner between friends, and yet, you came with hookers!” An angry Andy said.  
“ Hey!!!!” Grant said.  
“ I’m so tired with people like you! “ Ferrer added. “ Who do you think we are? People who can just pay for you?!”  
The group looked at him, nodding.  
Grant snorted “ Oh, come on! You guys have always want easy girls...!”  
“ Maybe a long time ago, when I was twenty but not anymore!” Murray said.  
“ Guys, guys...there will always be players who like to play with beautiful girls.” Roger giggled.  
“ I Sorry Roger...” Rafael said.  
“ What?” The Swiss asked.  
“‘Why you laugh?”  
“ What do you mean?”  
“ Si! You laugh...because?”  
“ This guy comes with two beautiful girls. Where’s the problem?”  
“ Beautiful?”  
“ Yes! Look at them! Blond, sexy, busty...”  
“ Is fake!”  
“ So?”  
“ You tell me you like?”  
“ Before you, I used to meet a lot of girls like that.”  
“ Meet?”  
“ You know...it was a long time ago...” Roger sighed.  
Rafa stood up abruptly.  
“ Excuse-me!”  
“ Where are you going, baby?”  
“ I go.” He told his friends.  
“ What? Rafael no!” His husband said.  
“ I do what I want! You can play with fake girl! Good night.” He left under everybody’s stare.  
“ Well done Rog! Deal with that now!” Stan said. “ We leave.”  
“ Yes, we do too.” The other two couples agreed.  
“ Good night.”  
And so, Roger was left with Grant and the two girls. 

When he entered their home, there was no light.  
“ Where is he?” He thought panicking.  
“ Raf?”  
No answer.  
“ Rafael!”  
He went to their bedroom to find his husband already in bed, dressed in pajamas and facing the wall.  
“ God baby, I was scared! You weren’t answering.”  
Rafa snorted.  
“ Party is over?”  
“ I’m sorry? And how did you come back here?”  
“ Stan and Kayla.”  
“ Why did you leave?”  
“ I no want to be a problem for you to have fun!”  
“ What?”  
“ You had fun?”  
“ I don’t understand...”  
“ With beautiful girls!” Rafa said sarcastically.  
“ You’re talking non sense Raf!”  
“ Really? But at restaurant you said is no problem if this guy come with two bimbos.”  
“ I was trying to ease the tension!”  
Rafa didn’t listen to his husband.  
“ And you said you like to meet girls like this!”  
“ It was before! Before you!”  
“ You seem to regret it...”  
“ What? Of course not!”  
“ I know I no look like them. I no have big boobs, I no blond, I am a man...”  
“ Baby please...”  
“ I pregnant...must be difficult for you.”  
“ Please stop baby...”  
But the young man was very angry.  
“ You said you regret the time with blond girls!”  
“ I never said such things!”  
“ You no regret?”  
“ I don’t want to talk about this! It was a long time ago. I’m with you now!”  
Rafa didn’t say anything.  
“ Look, You are tired, I’m tired. This is ridiculous. Let’s go to bed.”  
“ Yes, let’s go to bed. I sleep here, you sleep in other bedroom.”  
“ What? No! We’ve never slept apart!”  
“ I no want to sleep with a man who dream about girls with big boobs!”  
“ I don’t care about these hookers! I don’t care about this Grant! I only dream about you!” Roger shouted.  
But Rafa was determined.  
“ Good night Roger.”  
But the Swiss was as determined as his husband.  
“ I refuse this situation! I refuse to sleep in another bedroom!” He undressed and went to the bed.  
“ Fine!” The young man put a pillow between them.  
“ Seriously? This is ridiculous!”  
“ You say I ridiculous!”  
“ You’re making a scene of something that doesn’t exist!”  
Rafa didn’t answer and faced the wall again.  
“ Listen, it’s true I found the situation very funny seeing this guy coming with these two vulgar blonds. Just funny. But I was not, I’m not dreaming about wanting to be him. Have you seen him? I think he was just trying to compensate the fact that he doesn’t have a special someone. He reminds me of myself a very long time ago when I didn’t have you, when I was miserable.”  
Rafa turned towards his husband.  
“ When you miserable, you have sex with busty blonds?”  
“ No! Sometimes yes..in fact if I think about it, only a few times. I used to show at parties with girls like these two, hoping that people wouldn’t see that I was sad not to have a real lover. And I met you. And I don’t regret my previous life, absolutely not!”  
“ You pain me at the restaurant...”  
“ I’m sorry baby. I just thought the situation was funny, that’s all. And did you see these girls? All fake, their hair, boobs...”  
“ You no think they are beautiful?”  
“ You’re kidding right? You are beautiful!”  
Roger removed the pillow between them.  
“ I don’t want to talk about these people anymore. They are not interesting. On the contrary, you, my sweet darling, are very interesting...”  
“ I am a man, I no blond!”  
“ And I wouldn’t change you for anything in the world! Baby, you’re an amazing man! You’re sexy, beautiful, smart...you play tennis very well!”  
Rafa giggled. Roger put one hand on his lover’s cheek.  
“ You’re pregnant with my baby. I love you! I desire you! “ he whispered and kissed him very slowly. “ I’m sorry I pained you. And I don’t want our baby to hear his parents fighting.”  
He kissed him deeper.  
“ You naked...” Rafa noted.  
“ Yes! Have you noticed that I never sleep with you dressed?” The Swiss teased.  
“ You can’t be naked when we fight!”  
“ Our fight is over baby! And I think you’ve got too many clothes in bed!”  
“ You think is over?”  
Roger groaned.  
“ I very angry with you!” Rafa crossed his arms and looked at his husband for long seconds “ But I forgive you!”  
“ Thank you baby! So...how about we remove this horrible pajamas?”  
“ Por qué?”  
“ Because, that way I can show you how much I love you...”  
“ No I no want! I keep my pajamas. You punished! Good night mi amor.” He kissed his man.  
“ What? No, no, no! I don’t agree with this situation!”  
Rafa closed his eyes.  
“ It’s been three days baby...” the Swiss pleaded.  
“ So?”  
“ Baby...”  
“ You can ask the two bimbos!”  
“ I don’t care about these sluts or anybody else” Roger exploded “ I only want you!”  
Rafa laughed.  
“ Stop laughing and stop playing with me!”  
“ You no like when I play with you?”  
“ I love it! And right now, you’re not doing anything!”  
“ What you want me to do?”  
“ You could start by kissing me...”  
“ I not know...”  
“ Rafael!” Roger took his husband by the pajamas and kissed him with passion. “ Stop teasing and play with me!”  
Rafa didn’t say anything. He just removed his clothes very slowly not leaving his man’s eyes.  
“ Better! You’re beautiful!”  
The young man presented his ass.  
“ I want rim!”  
Roger chuckled and kissed him.  
“ Of course, you do! And maybe a little fucking after?”  
“ We see...”  
The Swiss laughed and obliged his husband.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York - Part one

New York! Here they were again after more than six months. Roger had prepared everything for their arrival. He had rented a flat, five minutes from the hospital. He had also rented a car and two drivers ready to drive his baby whenever needed. He had thought about not being far from everything and above all not far from Professor Riley and his team.  
The condo was a dream : at the top of a tower, it had a spectacular view of the city with three bedrooms (each with a bathroom) and a private swimming pool and spa. He wanted his lover to be as comfortable as someone could be, as well as their parents who were also there (their teams would join them later. Roger, Tony and Benito had arranged an accommodation for them as well). 

They arrived on a Tuesday, at the end of the afternoon, and drove from the airport to the flat.  
“ It’s very nice Roger.” His father in law said.  
“ Thank you, your room is here and yours here” he told their parents.  
“ Very nice Rog!” Lynette smiled..  
“ And what about you?” Ana Maria asked.  
“ We’re here...with a direct access to the swimming pool and the spa.”  
“ Rogi!” An excited Rafa said.  
“ Do you like it mi amor?”  
“ I love it! Everything is beautiful. Our bedroom is a dream...”  
“ Yes! It’s big. We can put a crib here...” he showed his husband a place next to their bed.  
“ Si!” Rafa’s breath hitched.  
“ And you can swim whenever you want...”  
“ Te amo!”  
“ Ich liebe dich!”  
“ I propose a light dinner and then bed.” Robert said.  
“ Very good idea dad. We have shower and we order something, okay?”  
“ Really?” Sebastian said.  
“ Yes, we can order what we want. See you in one hour?” Roger asked, their parents approved.  
“ Come mi amor...”  
The young couple closed the door of their bedroom.  
“ Do you like it baby?”  
“ Si, it’s beautiful!”  
“ Anything for my baby!” Roger said kissing his lover. “ Shower?”  
“ Si, but swimming pool first!”  
The Swiss laughed and took his husband by the hand to the pool.  
“ This swimming pool is very nice.“ Rafa said enjoying the water.  
“ Ja! “ Roger approved, following his man.  
“ You have best idea mi amor.”  
“ I wanted the most incredible thing for you.  
“ Muchas gracias!”  
“ You welcome baby.”  
They stayed there embracing.  
“ We need to be ready. Food is coming in fifteen minutes.”  
“ Okay and then bed.”

The first days were spent getting used to the city, visiting a few attractions and even booking a broadway show.  
The day of the show, everybody went to their bedroom to prepare for the evening.  
“ Rafa, Roger, are you ready? We need to go now or we’re going to be late.” Lynette said knocking on their door.  
No answer.  
“ Rafa, Roger!” She knocked again.  
“ We’re not going!” Roger shouted.  
“ What? Why? Everything all right?”  
“ Yes! We’re busy!”  
“ Very busy!” Rafa giggled.  
“ Oh god! You...you’re sure you don’t want to come?”  
“ Mum! We have better things to do!”  
“ Si, Rogi is showing me love!” The young Spaniard giggled again.  
“ Rafi...” an amused Swiss said.  
“ Errrr...I see...What do we do with your tickets?” Lynette asked.  
“ Don’t care! Give them!”  
“ Right, right...we go now...good evening!” She left as quickly as possible.  
“ So? What are they doing? We’re going to be late!” Ana Maria asked.  
“ They’re not coming. I quote your son : Rogi is showing me love!”  
“ Oh god...”  
Robert chuckled.  
“ It’s not funny!” His wife said.  
“ Why? They are crazy of each other, they celebrate love as often as possible, where’s the problem?” Sebastian said.  
“ Yes, I agree.” Robert nodded.  
“ There’s no problem” Lynette said “ It’s just that Rafa is starting the eighth month and I wouldn’t want that something happens.”  
“ Don’t worry. Roger told me they asked the professor if they could...you know...he said they could as much as they wanted, as long as they were comfortable.” Robert told them.  
“ When I think that after the seventh month, I couldn’t have what Sebastian wanted to give me because of my baby pushing, pushing...and look what this baby is doing now!” Ana Maria noted amused.  
Everybody laughed.  
“ Okay, let’s go.”

In the bedroom, the young couple was indeed busy. A very naked Rafa was on their bed, on his back, his legs spread and his feet flat on the mattress. His hands above his head, he was moaning and giggling. Roger was kissing softly his whole body. He had started from his toes and was going up, purposely avoiding his cock and his nipples.  
“ Rogi...” he sighed.  
“ You’re okay my love?” The Swiss asked kissing his collarbone.  
“ Si...kiss my nipples por favor...”  
“ But, you said they were painful.”  
“ I know, but kiss them slowly, please!”  
Roger obliged and gave feathered kisses to each bud.  
“ Everything all right baby?”  
“ Si, is good! Continue!”  
The Swiss chuckled and returned to the nipples, worshipping them. Rafa put one hand behind his lover’s head, caressing him.  
“ I love your mouth! Kiss me Rogi.”  
His lover took his mouth and played with his tongue.  
“ I want to kiss your cock now, can I?”  
“ Si!”  
The Swiss went to his cock and kissed the tip, then the whole length. He decided to go lower and sucked the balls. Rafa had both hands on his man’s head now, moaning louder.  
“ I want, I want, I want...” he chanted.  
“ I know baby. Turn around.” His man whispered. “ And show me that beauty of yours.”  
The young man put himself on his hands and knees.  
« Spread your legs love. Yes, like that... ». Roger took his man’s cock in hand and licked the tip going slowly to his hole. He stayed there a long time, doing nothing just savoring the smell of his lover.  
Rafa whimpered. The Swiss stopped the torture and kissed and licked his center of pleasure, preparing it for his cock.  
« Rogi! I ready! »  
With a last caress to his hole, Roger sat down against the headboard.  
« Ride me my love. »  
Rafa approached his man and lowered himself on his cock. Both men moaned. Roger linked their hands and the young man started his movements.  
« I love you! » The older man said.  
« Me too. Kiss me mi amor. »  
His lover took his mouth, Rafa accelerated the pace.  
Soon they came, breathing hard into each other’s mouth and staying linked.  
Roger put Rafa on his side and faced him in the same position.  
« Are you okay baby? »  
« Si, I Good. You? »  
« I feel very very good. Do you need something? »  
« No, I want stay here in your arms forever. »  
The Swiss took one hand in his and kissed it softly, his eyes never leaving his husband.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York - part two

« Baby! It’s time to leave for our appointment with Professor Riley. »  
« Si, si, I coming »  
A slow Rafa came into the living room.  
« What’s wrong baby? »  
« I feel tired today. My back and legs are in pain. »  
« It’s normal darling. » His mother said.  
« I know mama, but is a little difficult. »  
« We have to talk to Professor Riley about this. » His husband said.  
« Of course, Roger, but the baby is starting to become impatient. » Lynette said.  
« Not now! » The young man said.  
« You can never know. Don’t worry, everything is going to be all right. » Ana Maria smiled.  
« Let’s go baby. » 

They arrived at the hospital and went to Professor Riley’s office where he was waiting for them with his staff.  
« Rafa, Roger! It’s very good to see you. It’s been so long! Rafa, you look fantastic! I saw pictures of you in the news, but they don’t give you justice, you are...how are you by the way? »  
« Hello Professor. I good, thank you. » Rafa shook his hand.  
“ Roger! Hello! How is the future father?”  
“ Elated! Hello Professor.”  
“ Please sit down.”  
They all sat down around a big table.  
“ So Rafa, even if we haven’t seen you in almost six months, we have followed you very closely. My fellow colleagues sent me all the informations we needed.” He took a big file.  
“ This is my file?” The young man asked.  
“ Yes!” Riley smiled. “ The three ultra sounds show a normal development of the baby. The last control of your level of iron is all right. Any pain? “  
“ My legs and my back. Is a little difficult to find a comfortable position to sleep.”  
“ You should sleep with your legs up and you can use a pillow between your legs and your bump. It should ease the tension.”  
“ My belly is sometimes hard.”  
“ It’s normal. You have contractions. No, no, no, don’t worry! Your body is just training before delivery.”  
“ Are you sure Professor?” Roger asked.  
“ Yes, don’t worry. You’ll feel the difference when delivery comes. Now, before we examine you, let’s talk about the delivery. Doctor Harrison, please...”  
“ You must know, Rafa and Roger, that it’s going to be different from a woman. The baby can’t come through natural ways. What we’ll do is basically like a caesarean. You will have a general anesthesia. We can’t do other way. We need to check you and the baby very closely during the process. Both of you will see your baby after.” Harrison explained.  
“ We understand. And can I be here or...?” The Swiss said.  
“ No, I’m sorry. But there is a special room next to the operating room where you will wait. When we are sure the baby is all right, you will be able to hold it a few minutes.”  
“ And Rafa?”  
“ It will be longer for him. You’ll have to be woken up, Rafa. But as soon as you are all right, you will meet him.”  
“ Is normal, but I want pictures of Rogi with the baby in the first minutes.”  
“ Of course, and you’ll also have pictures of the baby and you just after the delivery.” Harrison smiled.  
“ Si, gracias.”  
“ Everything is clear for you gentlemen?” Riley asked. The two men nodded. “ So, the delivery is programmed on Wednesday, the 29th of April. You’ll come at the hospital the day before. We’ll arrange for you to stay with your husband, Roger.”  
“ Thank you.”  
“ That is if the delivery isn’t sooner. From today Rafa, you should know it could come any day.”  
“ But the baby... is still six weeks...” the young man said worried.  
“ If it should come now, the baby would be all right. He’s developed. His lungs still need a little more time, but he would be fine.”  
“ Are you sure?” Roger said.  
“ Yes. I’m confident it’s not for now, as all the men pregnancies have always gone until term. But that can happen. That why you’ll meet our anesthetist here after the ultra sound today. You must also have a luggage ready now. A last thing Rafa, should you feel any change, a strong pain, contractions different from the ones you have now ...you come here right away, all right?”  
“ Yes.” The young man took his husband’s hand.  
“ Very good! How about we see this little one?” Riley smiled.  
“ Yes!” The young couple said excitedly.  
The next minutes were spent in silence, as Professor Riley and his staff were examining the data closely.  
“ Everything seems perfect. His organs are developed, his heart beat is good. He’s about...let’s see in kilos and centimeters for you...1.8 kilos for 40 centimeters. During the next six weeks, he’s going to grow more. That means you’re going to put on weight Rafa. ” Riley said “ You see his head here? That means he’s in the good position for the delivery. During the next visits, we’ll check he’s still in this position. Is he moving a lot?”  
“ Yes! I think he play tennis here!”  
Everyone chuckled.  
“ You’ll feel him moving less as delivery approaches because he’ll have less place to do it. So, don’t worry.”  
“ Okay.”  
“ Have you thought of names?”  
“ Yes, we have three in mind.” Roger said.  
“ Professor Cortes told us you still haven’t shopped.”  
“ No, we wanted to wait...”  
“ You can now and you can prepare his room.”  
“ For his room in Mallorca and Zurich, it’s going to be done in two three weeks.”  
“ Good, good. Now, the anesthetist part...doctor Carter...But before we start, Rafa, Roger, should you have any worry, any question, don’t hesitate to call us, all right?”  
“ Thank you professor.” Both men said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York - part three

Today, Rafa was shopping for their baby for the first time. He was very excited and so were his mother and mother in law. Roger will join him later at the shop as he had an event he had to go to.  
Rafa entered the shop, mothers and fathers in tow. The staff clearly recognized him.  
“ Mr Nadal, hello, what a pleasure to see you.Welcome!”  
“ Hello, thank you.”  
“ Can we help you?”  
“ I need to buy everything for our baby. We have nothing.”  
“ Of course. Do you want to start with the stroller, the bottles...?”  
“ No, I wait for my husband for that. He come later. I start with the clothes.”  
“ All right. As you can see, we have a large choice of clothes as well as prices. We let you look around. If you need any help, please don’t hesitate.”  
“ Thank you.” He turned towards his family and said with a big smile “ vamos!”  
“ Oh god!” Robert said to Sebastian “ it’s going to be a disaster.” Sebastian approved as they looked at Rafa and the two women wandering excitedly in the aisles of the shop. 

One hour later, Roger arrived and found their fathers sitting on chairs and looking exhausted.  
“ What’s wrong?” He asked.  
His father pointed a huge pile of clothes.  
“ What’s this?”  
“ Clothes for your baby.”  
“ What? But how many of them are there?”  
“ I stopped counting a while ago!”  
Roger saw his husband coming back with his hands full of clothes.  
“ Baby, what’s all this?” He showed the pile.  
“ I got carried away.”  
“ I see. They are tons of clothes.”  
“ It’s not only my fault. Our mothers helped!”  
“ Okay, okay, but these are dresses. Raf, we’re having a baby boy!”  
“ But they are so cute...” Rafa pleaded.  
“ A dress for a two year old Rafael? Our baby isn’t even born! Tsk tsk...”  
“ Look, is pink with little shiny flowers here.”  
“ Baby, no!”  
Rafa pouted, his chin slightly shaking.  
“ Right. Let’s try to find a solution. First I propose we separate the newborn clothes from the others, okay?”  
“ Si.” Rafa said in a small voice.  
“ And sit baby, you look tired.”  
“ Shopping is very tiring.”  
“ I can tell baby!” Roger winked.  
They made two piles.  
« Right.” Said a satisfied Roger.  
“ But babies grow very fast, so I think we take three month clothes too mi amor.”  
Roger looked at his husband who was looking back at him innocently.  
“ Okay, right.”  
They made three piles.  
“ Done. So baby, we agree we don’t take any clothes in this pile, don’t we?”  
“ Si.” Rafa sighed looking at the third pile with regret. Roger made a discreet sign to an employee who took it.  
“ Now, let’s separate the clothes for girls from the ones for boys.”  
“ Rogi...”  
“ Come on baby.” Roger encouraged his lover.  
They made four piles.  
“ Okay. Let’s look at the newborn clothes. Oh it’s so cute!”  
“ Si! You see this outfit? So beautiful.”  
“ Let’s take everything!”  
“ You carried away too Rogi!”  
“ Hummmm, And we also take all the three months.” He told the employee.  
“ Rogi...” The Swiss looked at his husband who was holding a newborn baby blue dress.  
“ Rogi...” he said again looking hopeful.  
“ Gott! Okay!”  
“ Roger, no!” Their fathers exclaimed.  
“ What? It’s just one dress and you know I can’t deny him anything.” Roger answered.  
Their fathers rolled their eyes. Ah love!  
Rafa squealed, kissed his husband and discreetly added a three month pink dress to their purchases. Their mothers saw him and giggled.  
“ Now, we have the clothes but nothing else.”  
“ Please follow me Mr Federer, Mr Nadal.” The employee said. She took them to a part of the shop where they could find everything they wanted.  
“ So stroller.” Rafa said. The employee was about to show them one when Sebastian said:  
“ Let’s take this one. I have looked at it while you were choosing clothes. It’s perfect.”  
“ Very good choice sir. It’s complete. It’s one of the best.”  
“ What do you think baby?”  
“ I no like the color!”  
“ Baby...”  
“ You like this green?”  
“ Not really, but we don’t have the choice.”  
“ You have the choice Mr Federer. We have it in black, light grey, red, dark blue, green...look.”  
“ I like dark blue. Is very nice.”  
“ Yes, not bad at all. I like it too. So this one baby?”  
Rafa nodded. “Stroller done. What else?” Roger asked.  
“ A bathtub, bottles, diapers, a crib, a changing table, a bottle sterilizer, a...”  
“ Stop please! Do we need all this?”  
“ Yes Mr Federer and so much more!”  
Rafa smiled and took his husband’s hand.  
“ We follow you.”  
After a long moment spent on choosing, they went to the cashier.  
“ I need to warn my bankers! It’s going to be painful!” Roger said with an amused voice.  
Rafa giggled.  
“ Leave that Roger. Sebastian and I are paying.” Robert said.  
“ What? Dad, no!”  
“ Our decision is definitive. It’s not everyday we shop for our grandson.” Sebastian said.  
“ Danke schon dad, Sebastian »  
“ Muchas gracias.”  
“ You welcome. But we have a problem.” Robert said.  
“ Which is?” Roger asked.  
“ How are we going to take all this home?”  
“ If I may...we can deliver at the end of the afternoon.” The cashier said.  
“ Oh good, yes please.”  
Roger and Rafa let their families pay and everybody returned home happy but exhausted.  
“ Let’s nap baby before all the stuff arrive.”  
“ Si. I’m so happy.”  
“ Me too.”

After their nap, both men decided to go to the swimming pool. They found their parents there.  
“ How are you boys?” Sebastian asked.  
“ Good, you?”  
“ We have decided to go to the Moma as it closes late today, then we have booked at Nobu 57 for 9:00 pm. Do you want to come with us?” Lynette asked.  
“ No. We stay here. We want to be there when the baby stuff is delivered.”  
“ Do you need help with that?” Robert said.  
“ No, gracias. We just want be here. We wait tomorrow to check everything in detail.” Rafa told their families.  
“ Maybe, we’ll join you at Nobu. We’ll tell you.” Roger added.  
“ Okay, see you later boys.” Ana Maria winked at them.  
They left. 

“ Alone at last! Come baby.” Roger said removing his swimsuit and going into the water.  
“ What you doing?”  
“ Errr...swimming!”  
“ Naked?” Rafa said suspiciously.  
“ Yes! You know, it’s more...liberating! Come baby.”  
His lover put a foot into water.  
“ What do you think you’re doing young man?  
“ Going to water!”  
“ Dressed?”  
“ I have swimsuit...”  
“ No, no, no! No swimsuit!”  
“ You mean naked?”  
“ Ja!”  
“ And if I no want?”  
“ We’re just the two of us and I’ve seen you naked a lot of times!” His husband teased.  
Rafa crossed his arms.  
“ I not sure! A shark can bite my ass!”  
Roger laughed, came to his lover and kissed his lips lightly.  
“ I’ll protect you!” He took his man’s swimsuit at the top, removed it and kissed his cock softly. Rafa giggled.  
Roger took his hand.  
“ Come my love.”  
Both men swam side by side.  
“ Is good.”  
“ It is, isn’t it? How is your back?”  
“ Better and in water I feel light.”  
“ This is why I chose a flat with a swimming pool. I knew it was going to do wonders to you.”  
“ You are best husband!”  
“ Are you sure you don’t want another one? More good looking? More intelligent?”  
“ No! I keep you!”  
“ And I wouldn’t want anyone else in the world.” The Swiss took his husband in his arms. “ Put your legs around me baby. You see you’re floating and you’re safe in my arms, no shark bites!”  
Rafa laughed and put his hands behind his lover’s head, kissing him.  
Roger deepened the kiss and caressed his back.  
His young husband took his cock in hand and jerked it slowly.  
“ Keep going baby, it’s good.” His husband said in his mouth.  
“ You hard.”  
“ Of course I am. This is the effect you have on me, love. I’m horny for you all the time. And I see you’re in the same state. Do you want me to help you with that?”  
“ No, I want you caress my hole...” Rafa said.  
Roger obliged his man and did little circles on his hole.  
“ Do you like it?”  
“ Si! Continue...” his husband slowly inserted his finger and searched for his sweet spot. When he found it, the result was a long moan from Rafa who jerked harder his husband’s cock. Roger put a second finger.  
“ Fuck yourself on my fingers, baby.” The young man did what he was told, putting both hands on Roger’s shoulders.  
“ It’s so good!”  
“ Si!”  
“ Are you going to come my love?”  
“ I no want. I want your cock!”  
Roger chuckled.  
“ Now!”  
“ Someone is eager!” The Swiss replaced his fingers by his big length.  
Both men moaned.  
Roger put his hands under his man’s thighs and started a sensual pace.  
“ I love your cock in my ass. I want it all the time!” Rafa said.  
“ And I want to be in you all the time baby!”  
“ Deeper mi amor!”  
His husband rubbed his prostate several times and Rafa came all over himself, Roger following him and coming deep inside him.  
Breathing hard, the two men kissed slowly.  
“ I want have sex everyday in this swimming pool!”  
“ You’ve got it baby!”  
Rafa giggled.  
They sat on the stairs of the pool, Rafa in his man’s arms.  
“ You think we can have indoor swimming pool at home?” He asked.  
“ Yes, I think it’s possible. Do you want to?”  
“ Si! In Zurich and Porto Cristo. Is possible?”  
“ Yes, my love. I take care of that at once. Same size and shape as this one?”  
“ Si. But only for you and me.”  
“ Okay baby.”  
“ You know you fantastic husband!”  
“ It’s because I’m in love with my wonderful husband!” Roger kissed him.  
“ You think we can love less?” Rafa asked.  
“ No!” Roger answered horrified. “ I think it can only be more. And with our baby arriving, it will be more intense.”  
“ Si. Yo tambien lo creo. Te amo.” The young man said kissing his lover.  
“ I love you too.” The Swiss whispered. 

They heard a ring.  
“ I think it’s our baby stuff.”  
“ We put everything in bedroom but we check tomorrow okay? because I want to go to Nobu.”  
“ Really? You’re not tired?”  
“ I can have small nap before and then I good.”  
“ All right. Let’s go baby.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York - part four

Rafa was on the bed, enjoying the calm when Roger came in.  
“Hola baby.”  
“Hola.”  
“What’re you doing?”  
“Just resting in bed.”  
Roger smiled.  
“How was run?”  
“Good but sweating a lot.”  
“Yes I can see. Go shower.”  
Roger removed his clothes in front of his husband, and approached him naked.  
“No!”  
“What?” The Swiss asked innocently. “I just want to relax a little bit.”  
“You smell! I don’t want you next to me like that! Shower!”  
Roger groaned but went to the bathroom.  
“Better?” He said coming back.  
“Si! But where are your clothes?”  
“I just want to be totally free!” His husband said laying down on the bed.  
“I no believe you!”  
“What? You think I’m lying?”  
“I know you Rogi. You want sex!”  
“How can you think so little of me?!” Roger said indignant “I just want to relax free of anything.”  
“Okay.”  
“Okay.”  
They stayed like this a few minutes.  
“Baby...”  
Rafa didn’t answer.  
“Baby...” Roger pleaded again.  
“Hum?”  
“Don’t you want to be free of anything as well?”  
“Why? I good like this.”  
“But it feels so good. Come on!”  
“No.”  
“Right....let’s play a game. I give a letter and we try to find as many words as possible, okay?”  
“Si.”  
“B.”  
“Baby.”  
“Boobs.”  
“What?”  
“No, no, no! Let’s change. A.”  
“Animal.”  
“Ace.”  
“Good! Atletico.”  
“Ass.”  
“Roger!”  
“Sorry, Sorry! S.”  
“Soft.”  
“Sex.”  
“You impossible! We stop!”  
“What do you mean I’m impossible? It’s not my fault if the first word I think about is sex. It starts with S you know!”  
Rafa laughed.  
“Baby...”  
“Don’t talk, I relax now!”  
Roger pouted.  
“Why your hand is touching my nipple?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Rogi!”  
“Okay! You’re right. I want to make love to you!” The Swiss exploded.  
“Really? Difficult to guess!”  
“Rafael! Let me play with you!”  
The young man giggled and kissed him.  
“Si!”  
Roger made a noise of joy.  
“So...What do we have here?” He lifted his husband’s t-shirt.”Hello there!”  
He kissed the nipples lightly and pinched them.  
“Rogi...”  
“Do you like it my love?”  
“Si. Play with my nipples por favor.”  
Roger obliged his husband and worshipped the two buds, making Rafa moan.  
“I think you have too many clothes.” He removed them. “Now we are even.” He placed himself above his lover and kissed his whole body, avoiding his cock.  
“Rogelio...”  
“Ja?”  
“I want suck you.”  
The Swiss reversed his position and Rafa was faced with a very hard cock. He took it in his mouth and enjoyed his man’s length.  
Roger kissed the baby bump and went lower where he took Rafa’s cock as well. Soon they both orgasmed.  
The older man cleaned them and put his lover into his arms.  
“This is so good. How do you feel baby?”  
“ Bien. Gracias mi amor.” Rafa said.  
They kissed slowly.

Roger woke up, hearing a gasp.  
“ What?...Raf? Baby, are you all right?”  
“ I don’t know. I hurt.”  
“ Where?”  
“ My belly.”  
“ Oh god! The baby?”  
“ I don’t know Rogi.”  
The Swiss stood up.  
“ Okay, okay. Let’s not panic! Do you want to go to the hospital?”  
“ Maybe, I mean...si. What you think?”  
“ We mustn’t take any risk. Get dressed baby. I wake up our parents.” Roger said dressing.  
He left the bedroom, leaving his husband getting ready.  
Rafa went to the entrance waiting for him.  
Roger and their parents arrived.  
“ Rafa darling, what’s wrong?” His mother asked.  
“ No lo se mama. It hurt.”  
“ No time to speak now! Let’s go now!” Roger said panicking. He took the luggage and opened the door of the flat. “Let’s go! Let’s go!” He said impatient.  
And then the door was closed, leaving the young man bemused and alone in the entrance.  
“ Rogi...” he said in a small voice.  
The door opened again, showing a disheveled Swiss, luggage still in hand.  
“ Oh god, baby!”  
“ You forget me!”  
“ Sorry baby. I think I’m losing my nerves...”  
“ You forget me!” Rafa accused again.  
“ No! Yes! I’m sorry.”  
“ Rogi...” Rafa kissed him lightly. “ Calm down.”  
“ Ja. You’re right. Let’s go now. Come my love.” He opened the door.  
“ Rogelio...”  
“ Hum?”  
“ Now you forget my luggage...”  
“ Focus Rog!” He told himself loudly “ Husband? Done. Luggage? Done. We can go now!” 

Four hours later, they all came back, exhausted.  
“ It was not the time for the little one.” Robert said.  
“ Yes. We prefer if he waits until the end of April.” Sebastian approved.  
“ How are you Rafa?” His mother in law asked.  
“ Okay. I feel better now. I need sleep.”  
“ Yes. The doctor said you must rest a lot.” Ana Maria added.  
“ And we’re going to follow the doctor’s orders. Let’s go baby. Good night everybody.” And he went to their bedroom, leaving his husband in the entrance once again.  
Looking at their family, Rafa crossed his arms and waited for his lover to realize something was wrong.  
A few minutes later, Roger came back.  
“You forget me...again!”  
“ I’m so sorry baby. I don’t know what’s happening to me.”  
“ You’re just nervous, son.” His father said smiling.  
The young Swiss took his husband into his arms and kissed him.  
“ Sorry baby.” He said again “ Let’s go to bed.” He took his hand and led him to their bedroom.  
“Good night boys!” His mother chuckled. 

But even after two more false alerts, he was still panicking! 


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York - Part five

“Good morning beautiful!” Roger said.   
“Morning.” Rafa grumbled “I prefer you call me mister ballena!”  
His parents chuckled.   
“What’s a...ballena?” The Swiss asked.   
“A whale Roger.” His mother in law said.   
“Why are you calling yourself a whale, baby?”  
“Because I big!” His husband complained. “Look! I no see my feet!”  
“It’s because you are pregnant with my child!” Roger said proudly.   
“Yes, is your fault!”   
“Come on baby, you’re gorgeous. And given your state, I think we should call you Madam ballena, not mister!”   
Rafa sent him a dark look, but saw the look of love in his husband’s eyes. He relaxed and went into his arms, looking for tenderness.  
“And you leave me alone in bed!” Rafa said childishly.   
“I know baby, but you were sleeping so peacefully...I didn’t want to wake you up. I was hungry. Sorry my love. And how is our little whale here?” Roger asked putting his hands on the baby bump.   
“He’s very good. I think he find his position now until birth.”   
“At least! He scared me three times. I prefer if he waits until the date.”  
“Me too. I feel is better now.”  
“Very good baby.” The Swiss kissed his man.   
“It’s great news Rafael.” His father said. “Now that the situation is more stable, we wanted to tell you that the four of us are thinking about going to Canada for a small week. What do you think, son? Roger?”  
“Will you be there for the birth?” The Swiss asked, worried.  
“Of course! We only go for five or six days” Ana Maria said “If it’s okay for you, we leave tomorrow.”  
“And if the little one arrives sooner, we will come back right away.” Robert added.   
“That way, you will enjoy each other during a week without your parents being there. We understand you need to be just the two of you.” Lynette told the young men.   
“But mum...”  
“Boys, you will be able to use the swimming pool as often as you want, while we are not here.” Robert winked.   
The young couple blushed.   
“Okay, but you take our plane and come if we need you, si?  
“Claro que si darling.” Rafa’s mother said.   
“Don’t worry baby, el senor ballena is going to take care of you.” Roger said, smiling to his husband.   
Rafa giggled.   
“Don’t forget Roger that your teams are coming in five days. Back to training for you!” His father said.   
“I know.” The Swiss sighed.   
“ What’s wrong?” His mother asked.   
“It’s just...with the birth, I want to be with Rafa as often as possible. I don’t want to leave him.”  
“He can come with you to training.” Sebastian suggested.   
“No, Rafa needs to rest.”   
“But you haven’t trained since the end of February.”   
“I know, I know, but you must understand that we are living such an incredible time. I want to enjoy it as much as possible and be with my baby.”  
“Rogi, you must train. Is important.” Rafa said “Everybody take care of me when you train, Si?”  
“Ja. But if something happens or if the baby arrives...”  
“I sure he wait the end of April.”  
“All right, you win baby.” Roger kissed his lover.   
“Okay. We all agree. Let’s prepare our luggage and leave those two live their love.” Lynette said. 

“Hey sexy” Roger said the next day. He encircled his husband from behind “What are you doing?”  
“Eating. I hungry!”  
“Our little one is pushing you to eat, doesn’t he?” The Swiss said chuckling.   
“Si. He wants food. Terrible!”   
They sat at the table and Roger let Rafa eat.   
“Why you look at me?”  
“You’re so beautiful. I love looking at you.”  
“Gracias. You too are beautiful.”  
“Danke baby. So...”  
“So?”  
“Let’s show our love to each other.”  
“Qué?”  
“Let me show you how beautiful I think you are.”  
“I no understand...”  
“What do you mean by I no understand?”  
“What you want to do? I no understand?” Rafa repeated crossing his arms.   
“You’re kidding, right?” He saw his husband smirking “”I see...you’re playing with me!”  
The young man laughed.   
“Mi amor, you no hide what you want. It’s funny!”  
“Baby...”  
“Si?”  
“It’s been ten days since I have been able to just touch you. I don’t talk about sex, just touch. I understand and I accepted it was not possible with the alerts. But now, you said you’re better...and I need to be next to you, to feel you. It’s difficult for me to not be able to do it.”  
“Si, I understand. I like when we are, como se dice...into each other. I need it too.”  
“So...”  
“You know Rogi, when the baby is here, maybe is not possible to be as often into each other like before. We will be very busy with our son.”  
“Ja, I thought about it and I decided that we will need to take time to be just the two of us and leave our baby to our parents. We love each other. We need to be close, and we mustn’t forget this. It will be very important for our couple.”  
“Si, I agree. I no want to be far from you mi amor.”  
“So...”  
“So?”  
“Let me show you how much I love you.” Roger took his hand “Swimming pool?”  
The young man nodded but said “I need shower first.”  
His husband led him to their bathroom where he cleaned his lover and himself carefully.

Naked, they went to the swimming pool. They sat on the stairs.   
“Our son is here.” Roger whispered caressing the baby bump.  
“Yes. Our son...”  
“I love you. You’re incredible.”  
“Te amo.”  
They kissed slowly enjoying the moment.   
“What do you want?” Roger asked still whispering.   
“I want rim!” Rafa said bluntly. His husband laughed.   
“You’ve got it baby! How do you want it?”  
“I can be on hands and knees and with the water, is easy. I am light!” He put himself in position “Like this! You can go mi amor!”  
Roger chuckled and obeyed his man. He kneeled behind him, placed light kisses on the two globes and caressed them.   
“Go in centre mi amor!” His husband whined.   
“Be patient, love! I’m enjoying it!” He licked the cheeks and went into the centre.  
He blowed and Rafa’s hole pulsed.  
“Si, si! More!”  
Roger dove between the cheeks and licked him.  
“Si! I love it. Te quiero.”  
The Swiss decided that his lover needed to come. He put his fingers on the nipples and pinched and rubbed them.   
It was too much for Rafa who was torn between his ass and his nubs. He came untouched. 

“Hello there!” Someone was stroking his head lovingly.  
“Rogi...”  
“How are you baby?”  
“I good. You amazing!”’he kissed his husband “You need to come, you very hard!”  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
“Si,”  
They dried and went to their bedroom.   
On the bed, Rafa put himself on his back.  
“Give me your cock, mi amor. I want suck you.”  
Roger approached and made his cock slide between his lover’s lips. Rafa teased the tip, making the older man moan. He let Roger go deeper into his mouth and hit the back of his throat.   
“It’s so good baby, you’re fantastic.” He took his lover’s hand and kissed it.   
“You can go more fast mi amor. I want taste you.”  
“Oh god! I’m so hard for you...” Roger breathed heavily.   
Never leaving his eyes, Rafa encouraged his lover to take what he needed. He smiled, his mouth full of cock and that sent Roger over the edge, emptying himself into his man who swallowed most of it.  
“Oh my...” the Swiss tried to recover and lied down close to his husband.   
“You’re amazing too baby.”  
They kissed languorously, sharing the taste and the rest of the come. Rafa took his hand and put it on his cock.  
“Hum...I see we are very hard again!”   
His lover giggled and guided his hand to his hole.   
“And very eager!”  
He teased his hole with his husband’s fingers, never breaking the eye contact.   
“I think we are going to be very busy this afternoon!”  
Rafa moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Maybe I will carry on writing about Rafael’s pregnancy until birth and after.


End file.
